


Tiny Shop Of Horrors

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), And then they were roommates, Bird mom, Bird mom is helping her fix that, Bitties that grow into normals, Drama, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I was drunk when i thought of this story so im sorry, MF Sans is friends with Bird Mom, Mrs. Maisel helps her, Reader is down on her luck, Reader is kind of a pushover, Reader is named, Set in the 1920's, Smut, They have HISTORY, Violence, all bitties are baras, all jammed in one story, and fluff, don't mess with her, im not, its weird i know, no not that kind, no wait, oh look a box, oh look theres smut, other Sans and Paps have to get used to MF Sans' time, other than reader's fine ass, reader doesn't want to be a bother, reader owns a new store, she'll get ya, they need something to grow, was supposed to be a slow burn but we'll see as we go, yeah its set in Mafia Sans' time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: Kicked out into the streets Julia(you) go to the city to see if you can make a new life there. But how are you going to if you don't have any money? Well this helpful monster seems to have some good advise and a nice soul. She even lets you stay in an old apartment building while you get back on your feet. Its just so dirty though. Oh look! What's inside of this box?(will TRY to update every other Monday of the month)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 89
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys! So I was drunk when I had started writing this so its kind of self insert and not self insert. But mostly its just self indulgence on my part. I know the tags may seem confusing BUT, hear me out..... its gana be good. Tons of fluff and a bit of angst with the usual throat slashed here and there but I, TG, promise that it will be enjoyable. 
> 
> Also I have been told that there is an HorrorSwap, HorrorSF AU!? I'm definitely gana do some research but if you know any fics here that have them send them my way please.
> 
> Also leave me comments it helps me write more as it gives me serotonin whenever I look/read them.

You sighed as you sipped on the gass station coffee that had already gone cold.

It had been three days since you had been kicked out of your father's house. It had been over something you had not even done but your dad was a nut job and after this last fight you were sure as hell it was going to be the last. Although you were glad to be out of that place you were not glad that he had cleaned out your account. Not like you had much in there to begin with but what you did have could have helped right now.

Right now you only had eighty dollars to your name and as the thundering of the clouds overhead told you of the upcoming storm you wished you had someplace to stay. Last night you had stayed huddled up in some bushes at one of the few parks in this city thankful that someone had not found you or worse. You were hoping to back to that spot again but you were sure it was going to rain tonight. That and you were sure that there was an ant pile close because all night you felt like something had been crawling on your legs. You could find an actual place to stay. You had enough money. You really didn't want to spend it all on a hotel though. That would be a foolish thing to do for just one night.

A crack of thunder had you ducking under one of the shop overhangs.

You looked around from where you stood. The buildings were nice here The dingy greys of the city made the depressive situation you were in all the more down. That and the darkening sky above threatening to deposit the promising rain above you made you feel like you should have turned back and accept the harsh berating of your family just so you wouldn't have to deal with staying outside. But you were tired of them. Tired of the yelling and the rules. And most importantly, you were tired of the grooming.

You would **never** go back. Not as long as you still had the ability to breathe.

Another crack of thunder had you jump.

Gripping your jacket closer you failed to notice a person that was coming out of the shop you were in front of. Well it wasn't a person. Rather a well kept and pretty looking bird Monster. They noticed you before you had them.

"Are you alright dear?" The monster asked, her high pitched voice soft and pretty sounding.

You whipped your head around to look at her. She wore a simple outfit coming off as business casual. A white button up shirt with frills at the cuffs of the sleeves and a black knee length wavy skirt. Her feet were bare which you guessed would be uncomfortable since she did have some impressive well kept talons. Her feathers were a soft grey with hints of an oil like sheen from the light that came from the inside of the store. Her beak was a bright orange as well as the small feathers around her eyes making it look like she wore eyeshadow. She reminded you of one of those secretary birds but from what you knew they looked like and the monster in front of you know you could tell that she wasn't.

"I'm ok." You tried to speak but the emotions you had been trying to shove down sneaked past making your voice come out shaky and hoarse. It wasn't like you were trying to avoid her because she was a monster. You were not racist, but right now you really didn't trust anyone.

"No dear, I can tell that you aren't." She looked you up and down before staring at something at your chest for a moment. She glanced up at your face when she saw you pull your jacket even tighter around you. "Why don't you come inside? The storm is going to last for a few hours, why don't you wait it out with me?"

You honestly wanted to say yes. You really did. But you didn't know this monster. Not that you were being racist! Heavens no. But it was that saying that all parents told their children of not trusting strangers. You had been in the city for only a day after taking the buss over here and a monster was asking you to come inside after closing. It did set off some warning signs even if you knew she was just trying to be nice. Yet as you looked out towards the empty street as the first few droplets of rain had already started to fall you decided to take the risk. What else could go wrong?

"You don't mind?" You asked just to be sure.

"No dear. Come I'll make you something to eat in the back. I think I still have some ham from the butcher." She explained turning back to unlock the door.

You felt your heart drop slightly at seeing her fish the keys out of her bag to open the door. Because of you this nice monster was going to be late getting home. What if she had a family? She should be going home to them and not offer to stay here and babysit you. You were an adult now after all. What happened to you was entirely your own doing now. You should leave. You could take your chances with the rain. It was just water after all. Not like it was going to drown you if you stayed in it for a bit as you looked for a covered buss stop right? Another crack of thunder made you flinch.

You followed her inside.

"So. Why don't you tell me why you were just standing outside my store like a scared little mouse?" Maisel, as you came to find out was her name, asked sipping on her cup of hot tea looking at you with sharp eyes.

You gulped the last bit of broth of the soup she had made you before slowly and gently setting the bowl down on the table. You were so embarrassed but gosh dang she made the best soup you have ever tasted that you couldn't help but scarf the first or the second bowl down. But you kept your manners, somewhat.

"My father kicked me out. I mean, its not like I hadn't planned on leaving to begin with but it was so sudden and when I got here... I had only found out that he closed and cleaned out my bank account."

"So you have no money or a place to stay?"

"No ma'am." You felt your face grow hot.

How embarrassing it was to tell her that you were basically broke and homeless. It made you want to shrink in the small breakroom chair she had sat you in. In fact the store you were in was like a tiny grocery store. It was **very** pretty inside since the shelves were carved with small vines and pretty leaf patters and the atmosphere made it seem like a high class store. You mostly saw tea snacks and of course tea that went well with those snacks but you also noticed the different pieces of pottery and dishware.

The thought of such a store being in this low end area of the city was odd. Unless you weren't in there anymore and had managed to walk yourself into the Monster section of the city. The city counsels always placed Monsters near the lower class as a slap in the face even if it backfires on the city since Monsters were far more capable of making these places better than the actual city. You were sure that in twenty years or so this Monster district will look just as good as the upper class one you saw on the buss as you came in. You just wished you were alive by then seeing as how you were broke and shit.

Maisel sighed closing her eyes. She seemed to contemplate something inside herself before she slowly opened her eyes again. She still wasn't looking at you but instead staring intently at the tea leaves floating at the bottom of her cup.

"I cant give you a job," She said not looking at you.

Your eyes went wide. You had not intended for her to offer you one. You tried to tell her that you were politely not asking for one in the first place and that you were sure to find one soon. "Oh... That's ok. I-" She cut you off.

"I cant give you a job because I cant afford it, **but** I can give you a place to stay and... If you can manage it once you can get yourself settled with your own work and what not I can train you on running a business. I have a building I have been trying to rent out for a while and there is a place that had been a store at one point on the bottom. One of the apartments has the basic necessities except for a bed. I'm sure you don't mind sleeping on the couch until you do find yourself a job. Right?" She asked when she finally looked up at you.

"N-no I don't mind but I don't think I should be allowed to stay there. You don't know me. How do you know I wont trash the place then leave?' You asked.

"Because I can see your Soul. People with Kind ones don't take advantage of other people. Don't think I won't be watching you like a _hawk._ " Maisel joked, a light hearted giggle chirped out of her. "That and I will give you a time limit on how long you will stay without a job." Maisel chirped. "A week should be fine."

Your eyebrows skyrocketed nearly clean off your head. Not only for the fact that she had made a bird joke but also for the fact that she really was willing to let you stay at one of her places until you get on your feet. You felt tears start to fill your eyes but you forced them away as best as you could. You wouldn't cry. This is nothing to be sad about. Yet you couldn't help the swell of emotions in your chest from making one or two tears fall.

"Oh don't cry." Maisel said sliding over a napkin to you. "You'll make me feel like I am taking advantage of you. That and its not like I am doing it with out reason. Look at it like a business opportunity. If I see that you can handle your own I'll show you how to move up in life so that if something, like what your going through right now, wont happen again because you would know how to deal with it."

"But what if I don't end up like how you want?" You asked gently taking the napkin to wipe your eyes.

"You will. Those with Kind Souls always return the kindness they receive. That and I see a lot of myself in you." Maisel looked over to the window to see that the rain storm has already started to pass. "Well, it looks like we wont spend the night here. Why don't we head over to where you'll be staying for a while? What do you say... oh? I forgot to ask what your name was. How rude of me! I'm so sorry. Here I am throwing things your way and I seemed to have forgotten to ask your name." She said shocked at herself.

You stood as she did making sure that when you did you didn't knock anything on the shelf behind you down. "Oh...its Julia."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Julia. Come let me show you the apartment."

**\- 6 months later -**

"Are you sure I'm ready Mrs. Maisel?" You asked pacing in front of your apartment building. "What if I go bankrupt or if it gets broken into? What if I mess up? I don't think I can do this. Hoo Stars I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't puke in front of my building Julia." Maisel said holding a lit cigarette in her beak. She was sitting on the iron bench that was in front of the store part of the building.

"Ok."

"And stop pacing. People are going to think your crazy."

"Ok."

"Julia." Maisel sighed.

"Y-yes?" You stopped your pacing to look over at her.

"Come sit down with me." She demanded calmly patting the open spot next to her.

You did as you were told. Nervously scurrying over you took the empty spot making sure to give her some room. You didn't look at her. Instead, you opted to find something fascinating on your dress that you chose to divert your attention to.

"Who are you?'

It was a simple question. One she used to get you to know that you needed to stop overthinking.

"Julia (L/N)."

"Where are you now Julia?"

"Sitting on a bench." You tried to play earning a semi rough nudge from Maisel. "I'm in Ebott City."

"Why are you in Ebott City?"

"Because I came here on my own."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted a new life."

"And who helped you by guiding you to this new life?"

"Mrs. Maisel did."

"Who?" She asked raising a feathered brow.

You giggled and in a sarcastic tone said. "Mrs. Maisel the Magnificent, most Beautiful, the Glorious, the Queen of all Feathered Monsters! The, ow!"

"Don't be sarcastic!' Maisel screeched pinching your cheek harder.

"O'm sowwy!"

"You better be. Now quit being a brat and listen." She released your cheek only to gently rub her softly feathered thumb over the growing red spot. "The more you think you are going to fail then the more the probability of it happening will grow. Look at you. You went from being homeless with no money to renting an apartment and starting your own business in just a few months. Who do you know has done that?"

"Well I don't know very many people here so-"

"None, exactly. So quit thinking you are going to fail when you are doing so well. Besides how are you going to get a man if you are down all the time?" Huffing Maisel took a rather long drag of her cigarette before flicking the butt away to the street.

Your head snapped to look at her with the brightest of blushes she had ever seen on you.

"Oh don't look at me like that your twenty now. You should be thinking of finding a nice boy to hang out with. You cant be under my wing all the time so a nice person to keep you distracted while I'm gone would be much help to you. I'm not saying go and get married or anything you are still to young for that but live a little bit." Getting up she dusted whatever ash that might have fallen on her nice dark blue skirt before popping her back. "Stars I'm getting old. Definitely not a spring _chicken_ anymore."

"Huh, and here I always thought you were a turkey all this time." You teased getting up to follow her inside. The shine of the glass casting a glare in your eyes.

Well here you were. Like what was said with Mrs. Maisel after coming here you in just six months went from homeless with no money to a first time business owner. You didn't know how you did it. Well. Yes you did. It was all thanks to Mrs. Maisel. If she didn't kick you in the right direction and bring you in on the night you two met you were sure you would have ended up dead on the street or back to living with your messed up family. But here you were. Standing straight you smiled at the gold lettering.

 **Tiny Shop of Trinkets**. A cute and simple little store that sold not only jewelry but all things hand made. Many of the items that you had were made yourself but today you were waiting for someone to bring in their commissioned items to sell that way you would finally have the store fully stocked and ready to open.

You followed Mrs. Maisel into the store.

The inside was nice. Of course the bird monster had a big hand in helping you arrange and decorate but most of everything was your idea. It looked really cute and you had to say when you looked at it you really felt proud of yourself. So much so that you couldn't help the swell of pride that made you giddy and excited to start selling items. It wasn't time to open yet but you were sure you were going to pop from all the excitement you felt.

Taking a duster you tried to keep everything clean as you waited.

Mrs. Maisel sifted through the neatly displayed necklaces to pass the time as the two of you waited. Over these six months you came to know your monster friend very well. She was actually a grandmother to your surprise. Her husband was a vulture monster and when you had seen the pair together for the first time you actually had to control yourself from how sweet they were together. Henry, as you came to know, worked in construction so he usually worked all day and wasn't around much when you were first getting used to being over at their house every other day. Then there were Mrs. Maisel's children and grandbabies. In the pictures she showed, because none of them lived in the city anymore, you could tell that they took more after her rather than their father other than whom you were told was the oldest. She seemed to take more after him but had the same colored feathers as her mother.

Then there was the businesses that Mrs. Maisel owned. She had a bakery, a candy store, and that tea shop you had met her at that first day. Each of them were booming but a lot of the money she got went into paying her workers and paying a protection fee to someone. That was why she couldn't afford to hire you. Instead she chose to teach you which seemed to help more rather than just getting a job.

The jingle of the bell tied to the door had you look up from the back of the store where you had drifted off to in your cleaning.

A rather pretty looking spider monster walked in holding a rather large hat box. She must have been the person whom had called you to deliver the rest of the items. Heading to the front you greeted her with a smile.

"Hello. I'm so glad you could make it. I'm sorry if you got lost on the way over I'm not very good at giving directions." You greeted rubbing the back of your head with your hand only to realize it had the duster in it. Placing it on the counter you cleaned your hands on your apron before holding one out for her to shake.

"Huhu! Don't worry about it dear. Once I realized that you were right across the street from my husband I knew exactly where to go." The spider monster smiled.

"Oh? So then you must be Mrs. Muffet! Mr. Grillby is always boasting about your spider cakes!" You said excitedly. You had been going to Grillby's for late night burgers whenever you had worked late at night your first few months. He always talked about his wife and her deserts but you had never the time to go out and actually look for the café she owned.

"Yes my husband is just as sweet as my cakes. Huhu!"

"So Mrs. Muffet may I ask what you have brought? N-not that I'm trying to rush you or anything but that box does seem awfully heavy! Why not set it here?" You offered patting the open spot on the counter.

Mrs. Muffet thanked you and set the box down. Opening it you saw her pull out the cutest looking handkerchiefs and scarves you had ever seen. Each one was a different pattern and as you looked there was a very gorgeous dark red one with a pretty white and black spider each in their own corner of the handkerchief. Hell even Mrs. Maisel flew over when she caught sight of a rather vibrant light blue scarf.

"Heavens Muffet this is beautiful! You couldn't have possibly made these yourself!?" Maisel chirped delicately picking up the scarf she liked.

"I'm afraid I did, huhu!"

"Oh Stars! These will sell almost immediately! In fact I might just buy this one from you!" Maisel said pulling out her wallet only to be stopped when Mrs. Muffet's hand stopped her.

"No need for that dear. Here, a gift." She said handing her the scarf she had placed down in order to get her wallet. "Think of it as a thank you gift from me and my husband for taking care of us when _he_ left." She explained.

You had caught the way she had said 'he' but knew better than to stick your nose where it didn't belong.

"Here dear." Mrs. Muffet caught your attention handing you the handkerchief you had been ogling. "Think of this as a gift between business partners."

"Oh! No, not that I'm saying I don't want it or your business! Please don't miss understand! I just don't think I should be receiving such an expensive looking item such as this. Maybe one of the simpler ones? I wouldn't want to be taking money away from you before we even open." You panicked.

"Huhu! Such a sweet thing you are! Here," She placed the item in your hands closing them with her own. ", I know you wont fail me in selling them and giving me my commission for them so then consider this a gift between friends then."

Your face flushed in embarrassment causing both the older monsters to chuckle at you.

"You really seemed to have found such a wonderful human, Mrs. Maisel." Muffet said giving you a pure smile.

"Wonderful when she isn't panicking over useless things. Sometimes I wonder if she isn't a mouse monster in disguise." Maisel huffed like you weren't just sanding right next to them.

Muffet giggled in agreement before her attention was caught by the chiming of the wall clock behind the counter. "Oh dear! It's already so late! I'm sorry for having to cut our visit short dears but I must head back to open the café. I hope you two have a wonderful day and please feel free to come by any time! Your first spider cake will be on me." She said as she waved you and Mrs. Maisel off as she left.

The two of you waved her off as she left through the front door.

When she was gone you looked down at the handkerchief in your hand. She had given you the red one and you couldn't help but love it the more you held it in your hand. You placed it in the apron pocket knowing that it was the safest place on you until you got back to your apartment. This day was getting better and better the more time passed.

After you had set the new items out and straightened them so that they were nice and neat you finally had the last items you needed before you could open. Heading to the door you excitedly flipped the sign to open and hence your first day of being opened started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG: WOO! Look at you a strong independent woman that don't need no man!  
> *has a telegram handed to me*  
> TG: *Reads telegram and clears throat* … I stand corrected!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because I love you guys and I cant help myself!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and dont forget to comment. Those help me poop out more chapters!

The blaring of an alarm clock rang out into an apartment. It was clean but there was literally nothing in it save for the usual amenities like a fridge and a stove. Of course there was a few pieces of furniture there. Other than the dinning room table there was a coffee table in the living room on top of a raggedy old rug and a dingy and a rather large sofa that was made for rather large monsters. And who was the owner of such an empty place?

You!

Yup this sparse and barren place was yours. You didn't mind it. You had high hopes for it now that you had opened your shop almost a week ago. You had already started of thinking of ways to decorate it but backpedaled when you realized that most of the items you wanted were rather out of your price range. Not that you hadn't been saving money because you had, it was just you didn't feel the need to spend on things over a certain price so that you wouldn't go over your quota for the month. What was the point in spending money when you were trying your best to save it?

A little habit of yours had formed during the six months you had been in the city. Like a squirrel you had stashed money everywhere in the house. On top of the fridge, in the bathroom, in your two bedrooms (that were unused and empty), under the rug in the living room, in the air vents, and even inside one of the cushions of your couch. It wasn't like you didn't have a new bank account but after what your father had done you started storing money elsewhere in the case that something like that might happen again. Which you were praying wouldn't till you died.

Groaning you sat yourself up on the couch to wipe the sleep from your eyes, the blanket covering you sliding down to collect around your hips. The size of the couch was like a slightly bigger twin sized bed. Hell and even though it might have been torn in some places it was still very comfortable. The only downside was that when you rolled over the cushions would slide slowly trying to throw you out in the middle of the night.

Moving your messy hair out of your face you took the blanket with you, making sure to cover your shoulders.

It took a good smack or two to shut off the alarm clock in the coffee table. It was a machine you had started to hate. Actually you might think it was possessed to say the least. One time you had unplugged it when it didn't want to shut the alarm off and even then it still continued to screech. You ended up putting it in the other room for a day or two before realizing that it wasn't possessed and it was simply a malfunction. Or so you keep telling yourself.

Your bare feet padded yourself over to the bathroom where you had laid out your clothes for the day. Which was Friday. Today you were going to try and do some paperwork for the store and redo inventory before you closed for the weekend.

You had to say you were really proud of yourself with how well you and the store were doing. Many of your customers were Monsters' since you did end up moving to the Monster district. Humans did come in but they were not as frequent yet as the Monsters. So far you did not have any rowdy customers or even a thief but you guessed that was because of Mrs. Maisel's reputation around town and because of the new detective Undyne that lived down the road.

The large fish monster was quite a shock when she entered the store the other day. She had been looking for something to give her girlfriend, or lover? You really didn't understand much of Monster dating or relationships but either way she needed an item for someone she loved and after meticulously searching your store she came to you with a rather big stack of romance stories from your bookshelf towards the back. Hence from there you had started talking only for the conversation to turn back on Undyne's girl.

You couldn't help the smile that crossed your face when you stepped into the shower at how Undyne gushed over, what was her name? Ah that's right it was Alphys. Apparently Undyne cared for her very much and the same could be said the other way. And after hearing her talk for about an hour Undyne deemed you worthy of being her friend, even if you were a weakling. She then proceeded to hang around the store the next day to make sure no troublemakers got any ideas about messing with you. Though when she left right after lunch she made sure to let you know that you were invited to a small house party. However it seemed like a command for you to go rather than a simple invitation. Not that you wouldn't go if she did force you because you were definitely going anyways so you could finally meet this Alphys.

"I wonder if I should bring a gift." You said to yourself brushing your wet hair. "I could give her more books. Might have to check the sale list though to make sure I'm not giving her the same one."

You huffed when you found a tangle that didn't want to go away. Maybe tomorrow you would get your hair cut? It was getting rather long and you actually preferred it shorter than it was now. Easier to keep that way. You wouldn't have to deal with these annoying knots and tangles. Oh! Maybe you could stop by Mrs. Muffet's café afterwards. You did have to drop off her money for her commissioned items anyways and she really didn't give you an home address. You hope she didn't mind you giving her the money there at work. You knew some people didn't like that.

When you finally got the tangle out you heard a knock at your front door.

You froze.

Mrs. Maisel should be at one of her shops now so she couldn't have been the one out there. You felt the hair on the back of your neck rise. No one knew where you lived. The apartment building was still empty even though Mrs. Maisel had been trying to push people to move in to the other empty apartments but she didn't let you know that there were or was anyone coming. Was it a burglar? Were they trying to see if anyone was home?

You opened the drawer under the bathroom sink and pulled out some hair scissors. It wouldn't do much since they were dull but they could buy you some time just in case. You were clothed except your feet which were still bare but if you needed to run you could make it pretty far before your feet would hurt.

Stepping out if the bathroom you quietly made your way to your front door and peaked through the peep hole. However to your surprise there was no one there except for something green that sat on the floor. You knew you should have left it alone. Someone could have used it to distract you and get you when you were.

You opened the door anyways.

You glanced around the hall. No one. The stairs leading to the apartment was all the way towards the back of the building. They would have hand to make a rather long sprint and she would have heard it if they did. With no one in sight you peeked at the object left at your door.

To your surprise it was a rather pretty green box chest with a letter tied to the top of it. You cocked your head to the side at where this thing could have came from and whom it might have belonged to.

Had someone got the address wrong? She didn't order anything. Maybe it was from Mrs. Muffet? She did say she would bring you more items within the next few days.

You reached for the letter with the hand not holding the scissors.

It was addressed to you.

Well that rules out some of those theories. You thought to yourself.

Opening the letter you read it.

_Dear Julia,_

_I am excited to hear that you are doing so well for yourself. The last time we had met I was afraid of what would become of you, but here you are. However, I have come to the realization that now that you are making a rather important footprint **in this world** ,"_

'Huh, I wonder why they wrote it like that.' You thought.

_, "...it would be good for you to receive this now rather than later. Please take special care of it as it will take just as special care of you._

_Hope you have an exciting time, C._

You squinted at the initial they had left. You didn't now anyone with a C as their first letter of their name. Well not that you remembered because apparently they knew you from a long time ago. That still made you feel odd. No one from your past should know where you lived. You had made sure to keep it like that. So then who was this and why the box?

You sighed as your worrying had started to get you a head ache. Taking one last look down the hall you still didn't see anyone so you turned your attention back to the box. You hoped it wasn't heavy.

Grabbing the handles you nearly stumbled backwards not expecting this heavy looking wood box to be so light. It was like it was made out of cardboard. But it was solid wood. Or at least that's what it sounded like when you accidentally bumped it on the door as you tried to correct yourself.

How odd. How was anything that was in it going to help you? It felt like it was completely empty. This was so weird.

Bringing it inside you set it on top of the coffee table with the side where you opened it facing the couch. It felt so smooth and the boldness if the color was pretty. Like an emerald or a forest green. But it also had this oil like shine to it. Not pearlescent more like a gloss that didn't mix quite well.

Moving to sit in front of the box you examined the latch. It was new and it didn't come with a lock. That was good. You knew there was no key in the letter if it needed one.

You tilted your head as you ran your fingers over it. Maybe if whatever was inside was small, since it weighed nothing, you could store your clothes in here. The only downside of your apartment was that there were no closets in the bedrooms. You had to keep your clothes folded and neat in the laundry basket you kept in one if the cabinets in the bathroom. It seemed like it could fit them all. You didn't have much anyways.

Your hand slid over to the latch. Curiosity telling you to open it. But at the same time something was telling you that you shouldn't. What if there was something dangerous inside? Like a snake or something? You stared at the latch. Your finger only needing to push then lift it and then it would open.

Flipping the latch you dared to tempt fate and in a instant you threw open the lid. Your eyes went wide in shock but then turned into a glare as you looked into an empty box.

Slumping to sit on your feet you were actually kind of disappointed. Nothing. There was nothing at all in the box. Had whomever this C person was forgot to put it in there? Or had whomever brought the box stole whatever was inside? There wasn't a lock. It could have been possible.

Humming in disappointment you stood, closing then leaving the box where it was. You had not eaten breakfast yet and as much as you would have liked to run over to Grillby's for a quick bite you pushed the thought of what you **wanted** away. You had food here at home.

Glancing at the clock next to the box chest you noticed it was 9:15. The store wouldn't be officially opened until 10:30 so you had plenty of time.

Bacon, eggs, two pieces of toast and some apricot Monster juice you had taken a liking to. Simple.

Throwing the egg shells into the trash you cleaned off the counter. You made sure the kitchen was spotless before you decided to eat. Grabbing your plate and your drink you were about to sit at the table when a thump came from the living room.

You froze.

You waited.

Nothing.

Sighing you relaxed slightly. Placing your plate on the table you were about to sit when you hear it again. This time it was much louder and from the corner of your eye you literally saw the green chest move a bit on the coffee table.

It was comical how you just stood there staring at the box in the living room. Stock still, wide eyed, and the hand that gripped your chair was holding it so tightly made your knuckles white.

It was empty. I saw it... You thought to yourself only to jump when you literally saw the box move again this time with almost enough force to knock it off the table.

Moving without thinking you placed the juice you had down and quietly padded over to where the box was. Whatever was inside seemed to quiet down as you drew closer but you could definitely hear something inside of it. It was kind of like... growling? Had an animal been inside and you hadn't noticed? You didn't check under the curve if the lid when you opened the box so maybe?

Goosebumps rose along both of your arms as you reached out to lift the latch. Everything you had was telling you to not open it. Not to let whatever it was that was inside out. It could possibly kill you. Slit your throat the moment the lid opened.

You opened it.

**~ Sans POV ~**

Sans didn't know where the hell he was. He couldn't remember shit. Don't get him wrong he did try to but each time left his skull buzzing angrily and the feeling of something constricting around him to grow tighter.

He wasn't in the void. He knew that place better than the back of his boney hand. There was no sound, no heat, and there was no way he could see lights there. Yet in this place he got all three. The lights and sounds though were muffled and dim. Like the tiniest of twinkle from a star that was trying to be as bright as the others. The voices were always unclear to. He couldn't understand shit and it was really pissing him off to be here. Yet it wasn't like he knew how to get out of it.

Then there it was. A light brighter than anything he had seen in this place and a warmth that relaxed his aching bones from the constricting feeling. In fact it seemed like it had loosened or rather was loosening the longer the light had continued to linger.

Sans literally had to squint since it seemed like a long time he had seen something so bright. Not that he was complaining. It was very much appreciated. That was... until it left. Leaving him again in the dark once again taking his soothing warmth away with it.

That didn't sit well with him. He wanted whatever it was back. So he fought. Fought against the constriction. Forcing his magic to come out even though every time he had tried to before ended in failure. This time however he seemed to have gotten enough motivation to succeed. Forcing the magic to grab at whatever was around him he pushed it away with all he had. Unfortunately it seemed he didn’t need much as the weight suddenly left completely forcing him to fall.

And fall.

...And fall...

.....And fall.

Then he landed. Hard. Yeah solid ground was nice but could he have gotten something a bit softer.

Pushing himself to stand he instantly regretted trying to get to his full height as he had gave himself a good knock on the skull from whatever ceiling was now above him. A slew of grumbled curses flooded out of him as he rubbed the top of his skull looking up in order to see what exactly was above him. He couldn’t see much but there was a definite curve to it.

Placing both hands on the top he tried to see if he could move it. He could but only slightly giving him a crack just big enough to let some light stab through. From what he could tell he was now inside a wooden box of sorts and as he tried to strain his sockets enough to peek through the crack he could barely make out the blurry outline of a room. As he tried to push more he noticed that the box had a latch. More than likely it was what was preventing him from breaking free. No worries. All he had to do was just use a bit of brute force and he'll be out.

So he rammed into the top of the box with enough force he thought would do the trick.

It didn't work.

He did it again.

and again...

...and again.

Until on the third try, this time aiming for the front of the box where the latch was, the lid suddenly opened on its own. He definitely wasn't prepared for something like that to happen and as he rammed into the side of the box it moved in a way that had it tip over spilling, more like throwing, him out. The landing was way softer this time. He was very grateful for that. Though it was soft whatever fabric it had was rather itchy. Like it had been washed and re used countless times with cheap soap.

Sans all but sighed knowing that he was now free. A wave of comfort washed over him but at the same time fear. He brushed that last feeling aside. It was more than likely his nervousness of him being in an unknown place.

He was to tired to get up from where he just landed. Even though he needed to figure out how the hell he ended in the box and where he was now he took comfort in the soft cushioning material he was now on. He released a sigh only to breath in the sweet smell of vanilla and baby's breath along with what he assumed was the smell of the cheap soap. His grip on the plush object tightened but what he had not expected was for it to move let alone suck in a tight breath.

Sans' head shot up faster than toast from a toaster and when the reality of what he was shoving himself into was a living breathing thing, well, you couldn't blame him for it. You were quite soft. Without missing a beat he craned his head up to look at where the sound came from and came eye lights to eye with you. Although your breasts did get in the way of his ability to properly see your face. But hay, he wasn't complaining. Since when was the last time he saw a pretty dame like yourself? Probably ever since he was stuck in whatever the hell that other place was.

He looked up at you curiously. You were nice to look at he had to say but the odd thing that was halting him from making any sort of moves on you was the fact that you were bigger than him. Much bigger. Or was it that he was just small and you were normal? He glanced around the room. Yup he was definitely small.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry." Her soft nervous voice had him turning his attention back to her. "Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"

How cute. He had to give it to the human even though a normal reaction would be for her to throw him off of her and run for the hills screaming to stars knows where you were actually calm, in a nervous sort of way. Even going as far as to ask if he was alright.

"I'm good Doll face, but ya seemed ta be quite rattled to the bone." Reluctantly he did end up having to get off of you. He was a gentleman after all and being so close to your chest in such a way was rather rude, even if he had no clue who you were or how he got here. He was glad however to hear the soft chuckle that came out of you but when he looked at you again that mirth suddenly drained as you came to reality.

There was a tiny skeleton monster in your house.

* * *

Sans watched from where he sat on your couch. He had been watching you pace back and forth in your living room for about thirty minutes after the two of you introduced yourselves and you had gave Sans a simple laydown of what had happened on your part and the box. Of course he didn’t give as much info to you even if he knew you were telling the truth. It wasn't that you were untrustworthy as you had seemed just as confused and bothered by this situation just as much as he was, it was just that he couldn’t remember much.

Sans watched as you paced back and forth a few more times before quickly turning to go to the window. The worried look on your face grew slightly when you didn't see what you had wanted.

You had called someone after Sans had gotten off of you. You had told him that you were calling someone that could help figure this situation out. He of course knew that you were telling the truth but he just couldn’t help himself from checking your Soul.

**Julia (L/n)**

**LV. 3**

**HP: 100**

**DF: 80**

**ATK: 10**

Honestly he did not expect you to have a level above 1. It was uncommon in humans but not in most of the ones he had dealt with in his line of work. Yet you didn't give off the normal feeling of one of those kind. Your Soul was to kind.

It was actually why he was so calm right now. As you were worrying, and now back to pacing, your Soul had been sending gentle relaxing waves out to him and it was working **~~for some odd reason~~**. Not that Sans had to worry. He had gotten to learn all he needed to know about his little Soulmate.

Ah did he forget to mention that bit of information to you? Oops. Well not really an oops. You were frazzled by what was going on already and he didn’t want to make it worse by letting you know this bit of information just yet. That and he didn't know just how much you knew about monsters to understand it anyways.

Actually this whole situation wasn't how he had expected he'd end up meeting his Soulmate. Hell all the fantasies and hopeful dreams of your first meeting with him was squashed like a grape. It ended up pissing him off. He had planed on sweeping you off your feet, showing you how much power and wealth he had to not only protect his Soulmate but also show them that they wouldn't have to worry about wanting anything while they were with him. Either flaunt you to the world on how beautiful you were or hide you away from it.

He would hold you close to him. Your small hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt, a flustered mess, as he loomed over you telling you of all the things he would and will do to you. Yet **you** were the one towering over **him** , in a **worried** mess, and **you** were trying to keep your **distance** from him. This was **not** how he wanted this to go.

An annoyed growl escaped past his sharp jaws and he didn't fail to notice you jump at it.

Your eyes were on him again and as you stood still for a moment he got to get a good look at you. You weren't bad looking at all. Your hair looked soft as it sat just close enough around your shoulders. It still looked somewhat wet which meant that you had taken a bath before he had made his appearance. You also weren't that tall. Somewhere around the 5ft 1/2 area. Obviously tiny compared to him if he was back to his normal size. Which was really close to 8ft if he remembered correctly. Now though, he barely came up to your knee.

Your clothes would need to go once he got back to normal. The faded, plain, and over washed dress you wore really didn’t suit you. Well... once he got back to size you really be needing those close with him around. His eye lights traveled to your breasts. He must have had a lecherous look or either was staring longer than you liked from the speed of your hands coming up to cover them from his sight, a deep blush rising on your cheeks. His chuckle had you looking away in embarrassment.

Sans' was going to tease you but his attention was drawn to a familiar magical energy coming towards the front door. His lax smile grew tight and he was actually thankful for the fact that you were turned away from him. He was probably, no, he was sweating. He didn’t need to see the Monster's face to know exactly who was now standing, and knocking on your front door.

He glanced your way as you swiftly went to the door. He was really hoping that they were not the one you had called but from the look of relief coming over you he knew that he was fucked.

Shit she's opening the door.

Sans sat as quietly as he could trying not to bring much attention to himself as he watched you greet your so called savior. You frantically try to explain what had happened as you dragged them inside. They obviously thought you were crazy but they listened anyways. When you had let them go he couldn’t help the actual sweat that was now beading around his skull. Especially when those sharp eyes turned from soft as they looked at you to a hardened glare the moment they landed on him.

"Uh, hey Maisel. Good ta _see-d_ ya again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG: Who thinks Maisel gana beat the shit out of small Sans? I got $5 saying she does.
> 
> Sans: ya can't do that yar writing the damn story! Its not fair!
> 
> Reader: *slides a $20 on the table*
> 
> P.s. MF Sans bara bitty height is exactly 18 inches if you wanted a precise estimate. All the others will be around the same except for Horror. How big for the scary boi hasnt been figured out yet tho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early chapter cus i just love you guys so much and i have no self control. 
> 
> That and this one is over 7k words. I am very berry proud of myself and I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Maisel, to be honest, was so utterly confused, shocked, and unnerved by what she was looking at. So much so that as she sat there at your dining room table she lit what would be her fifth cigarette since she got there.

Maisel watched as you had started to feed Sans your own breakfast like you had no idea that this pint sized little shit was actually a notorious mobster Monster. Of course though she knew you really had no idea what he was. He had left, well more like vanished, before you were even born. There was no way you could have known. Maisel cleared her throat before you could feed him another bite of your eggs. Both turned to look at her.

"Julia, why don't you go and open the shop."

You looked between Maisel and Sans. You really didn't want to but Maisel was right. You were supposed to open the store a while ago but with what had happened you had lost track of time. Honestly though you didn't really want to leave. For some odd reason something was telling you that you needed to stay close to this little skeleton Monster. But alas you did have a business to run and you needed the money.

"Alright," You said placing the fork onto the plate and got up. ", I'll be downstairs if you need me."

The two Monsters watched as you grabbed the apron that was draped on the back of the couch before gently closing the door behind you.

"So...it's _goose_ ta see ya M-"

"Shut the hell up Sans. I'm one bad pun away from kicking you out of that window right there." Maisel growled. "Do you know how long you have been gone for? Do you know how much shit you left for me and your brother to clean up? What the hell happened to you?"

"Hell if I know. All I remember is be'en at the docks with Paps' fer some deal and it had gone wrong. I remember go'en there with 'em and go'en in but other than that 'nothen." Sans' explained with a sigh. He gently lowered himself to sit on top of the table swiping the last piece of bacon off of the plate before taking a bite out of it. "Next thing I knew I was in some box in little darling's house look'en like this. It was no doubt a sabotage but I'm not sure from who yet."

"Well," Maisel huffed letting out a cloud of smoke. ", you don't have to worry about figuring out who set you two up since Papyrus basically destroyed every and any gang that was here when he thought they had dusted you. Poor dear was so upset when he came to me all broken and exhausted."

"How is he now? Where is he?"

"Gone. He left the city shortly after cleaning it out. He still sends me a letter every now and then but the poor dear wont tell me where he is or if he's doing ok. I tried to get him to come back but you know how he is."

"When's the last time he sent ya someth'en?"

Maisel thought as she finished her cigarette. "I want to say just before Julia came to me, so maybe seven? Eight months ago? I'm not to sure. His letters are always sparse and few between. One time I went almost two years before I had heard from him again."

The two grew quiet after a while as they let what they had just said sink in.

Maisel placed her finished cigarette on the empty plate as she glanced down at the letter left there by Julia. Picking it up she reread the letter almost glaring at it when she got to the end. Sans could see the curiosity and the confusion as she raked her brain at whom could have sent it. She knew every one in this city. Her mind was filled with more names than the damn phonebook that was left on her doorstep each few months. Hell if it wasn't for the facts that she was taking care of you, her businesses, and for the part where she was old she would have taken over after Papyrus left. But like was just said, she didn't have the time or the energy.

Scanning the letter again a thought came to mind. "Do you think it could have been Chara? They are the only ones crazy enough to do something like this."

"Can't say. Wouldn't doubt it though. Once they and Frisk found out they had magic ya would figure they were fucked up 'nough ta do someth'en like this. Though gett'en me back ta normal is gana be the hard part." Sans sighed resting his head on his hand.

"I don't know Sans, I much like you this way." Maisel said with a laugh lighting another smoke. "Much easier to smack your grumpy ass around... Say, would you dust if I dropped you from the roof?"

"Please don't Mrs. Maisel." You said closing your front door.

The two monsters turned towards your living room to see you come back inside. You had your work apron on and held a greasy brown bag in your hand. Maisel turned to look at her watch on her wrist to see that is was already noon.

"I.. I brought Grillby's." You stated nervously placing the bag on the table. Pulling out the food you handed a burger and fries to Maisel and another burger and fries for Sans. "I'm sorry if it has stuff in it that you don't like. I didn't know how you liked them so I told Grillby to make it like Mrs. Maisel's."

"Heh. Don't worry 'bout it kid ah'm just glad ya thought of me." Sans said with a wave of his hand as he watched her cut his burger in half so it was easier for him to hold.

"Of course. I don't know how long you might have been in that box so I could only assume that you were starving. Especially since you only ate an egg and bacon for breakfast." You fished through the bag for your own food which was only a small order of fries.

"Damn it child is that all you are going to eat?" Maisel's calm scolding made you jump.

You looked at the fries and then back to the bird monster like a child that got caught stealing a taste of cake icing. "Y-yes."

Maisel sighed. "Its no wonder your so thin. You eat like a damn bird."

"Says the one that just inhaled her own burg." Sans joked noticing that Maisel's own food was already halfway gone.

You smiled as you watched the two monsters bicker against one another. In fact now that you thought about it you haven't seen your so called 'bird mom' be so animated before. Hell she was even blushing from Sans' comment! You had only seen her blush maybe once when her husband Henry whispered something to her when you had visited one time at her house. Though you were surprised you definitely weren't complaining. It was actually quite nice to see her acting so openly.

"She has a point tho' kid." Sans voice snapped you over towards him.

You just merely gave him a smile before eating another fry. "I don't eat much in the mornings. I'm just not usually hungry but I do make sure to eat a good dinner. Mrs. Maisel made sure to remind me of that the first... What was it? Two months?"

"Bah! I remind you even now! Look at you! Your thinner than a stork leg!"

"Ah don't know Mais, she seems **_perfect_** to me." Sans said only to realize he had said it out loud.

While you were a blushing mess you failed to see the dark look Maisel was giving Sans. But when you calmed down and turned your attention to her it was gone. Instead there was a smirk you knew all to well and had started to prepare yourself for her conversation.

"Mr. Myers asked about you again. He came to my shop yesterday to say how his sister loved the necklace she bought from you." She spoke sweetly.

"Did he?" You took another bite of your fries.

"Yes, he said he wouldn't mind coming over with her next time."

"Mrs. Maisel-"

"Just give him a chance dear. What harm could it do? He has a Patient soul which means that if you opened up a bit he will no doubt be gentle enough to keep you together."

You felt your chest tighten. You had told her part of the real reason why you ran away from home but you were never planning on telling **_anyone_** the whole thing. Let alone a man, whom you were sure might be nice, that you were being set up with. Maisel knew that. You had told her so. So why was she doing this again?

You made a move to speak but the sound of ceramic breaking drew you to snap your head down to a fuming Sans and a now broken plate next to him.

Maisel grinned as she watched the little skeleton try and simmer down. His magic was curling and smoking out of his socket and his fist was planted in the center of what would have been the plate.

"Sans! Are you alright!?" You quickly stood and from where you were checked over him and moved the sharp pieces of the plate away.

"Yes Sans, what ever could be the matter?" Maisel's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Noth'en." Sans said trying to calm down enough to not sound harsh when he turned to look at you. "Sorry kid."

"Its alright. So long as your not hurt and don't make plate breaking a habit." You tried to joke.

"Heh. Guess ah have ta be careful ya don't _platter_ me."

"I'll let that _serve_ as my warning then." You giggled.

Once all the mess had been cleaned and everyone finished their food you pardoned yourself to head back down to work. Waving to the two monsters you stepped out of the apartment once again closing the door softly behind you. Once you were gone though and Maisel knew that you were to far to hear she whipped around to snarl at the small monster in front of her.

"You better keep that damn dick of yours in your pants Sans! So help me if I find out that you 'dip and dash' 'ed this poor child I will literally drop your ass from Mount Ebott until you do dust." Maisel seethed.

Sans jumped at her harsh tone and had just about to retort back when she cut him off.

"Don't you think I don't know what she is to you. Stars! Of all the monsters on this planet it just had to be you!" Maisel placed her elbows on the table to run her hands through her feathers on her head. "My poor little Julia."

"Ah ain't gana hurt her."

"That's a lie Sans and you know it." Maisel huffed seemingly deflating a bit. Keeping her head in her hands she kept speaking. "Did you know that when I found her hiding under the awning of my store her soul was so cracked and hurt that if I would have flicked her she would have shattered? Or the fact that it took two months for me to see that a small piece the size of her own finger nail had healed through my constant work and care on the poor dear? I cant let you ruin what I'm trying to fix."

"Ya don't-"

"Yes I do Sans! Did you forget who raised you and Paps!? Me! Me and May took you two in when we were still the Matchmakers in the Underground that's how long ago it was! I know you better than you know your own coccyx and I know what life with you would be like for her if she accepts the fact that she is your soulmate... Hell I remember the stupid fucks that tried to come after me and Henry when you and your brother would fuck something up. What if that happens? What if you place your feet back into your old life and she becomes their target because they see you near her. She cant handle our life Sans. She would literally shatter from it."

"Ah won't let noth'en happen ta her Mais but at the same time ah cant promise that she won't be affected by our way of life. All ah can do is try ta keep her happy."

"No sans you wont **try** , you **will** make and keep her happy. I wont give her to you otherwise. Especially since that new gang has been poking their noses around this area. Its getting harder on me to keep them happy with the money that they want." Maisel sighed through the nose part of her beak.

"Speak'en of which what's the name of these little shits?" Sans asked choosing this moment to get up and teleport himself to the window so that he could see the city around his little mate's home. His grip on the frame keeping him upright since the base of the window was only wide enough for him to place his feet perfectly sideways. It was an awkward position but he managed to stay.

"The brats named themselves the 'Wild Dogs'. Their mostly made up of humans but I have seen a few Dog and Hyena Monsters with them. None that we know though thankfully. Would hate to find out that Greater Dog or his brothers got involved with them." Maisel sighed a plume of smoke billowing out in front of her before disappearing. Sitting up straight she takes her cigarette out of her beak. "Speaking of which they are supposed to be coming for the protection fee on Monday."

"How much 's it?" Sans asked keeping his red eye lights on a monster couple walking down the street.

"Why? Its not like you can pay or do anything about it anyways in your current condition. Try figuring out how to fix that first before you shove your nose in this." Getting up Maisel pushed her chair in and walked over to the fridge. Coming up beside it she reached around to the back of it and plucked out a small envelope with her name on it written in your own handwriting. The thing was crinkled and torn slightly from the flap physically saying how many times it had been opened during its time in use. Being careful when she opened it she counted through the small bills of money you had placed in it. Unfortunately the money that she ended up pulling out left you with only a single dollar left. With an uncomfortable sigh she closed the envelope and placed it back behind the fridge and out of sight before pocketing the money she held in a pocket inside her thin jacket.

Turning around she caught Sans staring at where she placed the money before turning back to look out the window.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Maisel asked a bit of annoyance held in her tone.

"For taken care of the kid."

"I didn't do it for you, Sans."

"But ya knew who she was anyways. Ah may be able to Judge souls but be'en a Matchmaker lets ya and May know who their other half is. Ya knew from the start she was mine." Sans usual smile softened at the mention of you being his soulmate.

"Like I said Sans. I didn't do it for **you**." Before Maisel could react Sans was in front of her. His hand reached out encasing her in his magic tightening painfully around her causing Maisel to shriek in pain.

"Maisel Deamor, oldest sister of the Heart Song Harpies. Do ya mean ta tell me that **my mate** has another soulmate?" Sans asked his face dark as his magic now flooded out of his socket, his grin dangerously sharp.

"Add an 's' after that Sans." Maisel hissed. "Say it with me ya little shit. **_Soulmates_**!"

" **Who are they**?"

"Cant tell you but I can say that one of them is your brother. **He** is the one I have kept her alive for since your stupid ass disappeared. I've already sent word to him when I found her but knowing him he wont bother with her until he gets his own shit fixed. Though depending when that will be will more than likely have her as an old hag by then." Maisel growled out trying to force some of San's magic back. It worked for a bit but when she mentioned Papyrus it seemed to snap him out of his anger.

Maisel gulped large breaths of air when he finally released her from his magic. Though that didn't stop her from being pissed. So, while he was stunned by the news of you also belonging to his brother, she used her own magic on him. Pink magic bubbled around her and quickly took form into sharp taloned hawks. They were much smaller than their original living counterparts but they still looked just as fierce. Without warning she made them snatch Sans from where he stood and hoisted him in the air.

"What!? Damn it Mais put me down!"

"Shut up Sans." Standing she motioned with her hand for the pink see through birds to follow her with their prey. Opening the front door she waited for them to sloppily fly out and take him towards the stairs. Closing the door behind her Maisel followed. "Just be glad I'm not kicking you down the stairs, unless you want me to?"

"Ya wouldn't dare!"

* * *

You sat behind the counter going over your books once again. The numbers were looking good for being open only a week and you can already tell which items were going to make you the most money. Muffet's things were amongst those as well and you felt happy that the Spider Monster was making some extra money. You still had to give this weeks commission though. Maybe when you go you could bring something for Mrs. Maisel and Sans?

"I wonder if he likes sweets." You mumbled to yourself. He didn't seem like a sweet eater. In fact you didn't know how he even ate. That's one of the reasons you were feeding him this morning. You knew better but you wanted to see if the food would go through him or if he actually could eat food. Though you were disappointed when he swallowed and you didn't see it move past his mouth. In fact, it seemed to disappear once it entered the dark part of his mouth. "How odd."

"And what would that be?" Maisel asked walking in from the back of the shop. She held the door open letting her conjured birds bring in a still struggling Sans.

Your brows rose at the sight. She never used her magic unless she was pissed. Sans must have pissed her off bad enough to make so many though. How many were there? two... three... four...five!? Whoa! She must really be mad.

You kept your eyes down and kept your answers simple in case her anger wandered your way. "Nothing really. Just noticed that some stuff isn't selling as I thought they would." It wasn't a lie but you hoped she bought that's what you meant.

"That's what running a business is dear. Some things will sell where others may not even if they are popular. It just happens." Maisel explained as she walked up to the counter. Snapping her feathered fingers the mini hawks dropped Sans on the counter between you and her with no remorse. The little skeleton letting out an 'oof' when he fell on his stomach.

"Did you finish writing in the books for this week?" She asked you looking at the book in your lap.

"Yes. All I have to do is add todays and I'll be set for Monday." You smiled closing the book and placing it on the open spot of the counter next to you.

"Good. Unfortunately you wont have much of a weekend with this one hanging around." She said letting her conjured birds poof away.

"W-what?" You asked snapping your eyes up to Maisel than to Sans. "You mean he's going to stay with me?"

"Damn kid. What a way ta make someone feel wanted." Sans said feigning hurt by placing a hand on his chest dramatically when he stood up right.

"Oh! No! T-that's not what I meant! Please don't misunderstand I would like for you to stay and imsureyourniceandall.." You started worried that you might have hurt Sans' feelings.

Sans merely laughed somewhat softly at your slight panicking and placed one of his small boney hands on the closest one to him making you stop your rambling. "Ah'm just messing with ya sweetheart. But yeah ah'm stay'en with ya for a bit."

You looked to Maisel for a second confirmation. Which she did give you after a sigh.

"As much as I know it will worry you it looks like he will be staying with you for a while. Though the moment he does something to you that you don't like you let me know, ok? And don't let him push you around. Remember what I taught you that you are your own person now. Don't let your Kindness make you a target for those that want to crush it." Maisel explained intent on making it known that she would be there if you needed her.

"Now Maisel it looks like ya make'en me sound like the bad guy. Like ah would harm a sweet little mouse like 'er." Sans continued to feign hurt. "Don't worry kid, if ah know Mais like ah do then she is just be'en an overbearing mama bird."

"Oh I wouldn't tease her Sans she might use your skull as an egg." You giggled calming down some.

"No I'm sure I would just dust him. Actually I can do that now. Would save us a whole bunch of drama and time." Maisel said reaching slowly out towards the skeleton, her fingers wiggling menacingly.

Sans was quick to move out of her reach whether she really did mean to grab him or not. He wasn't going to take a chance anyways. You couldn't blame him though. Mrs. Maisel could get scary when she was trying to protect something.

Placing her hands on her hips with a huff Maisel looked away from the two of them. Reaching up she rubbed her forehead before turning to leave. "I need a drink. You two behave and I'll see you on Monday, stars willing."

The two of you waved to her as she left but it wasn't until that you saw her leave through the door that the both of you sighed.

* * *

"Ugh!" You groaned throwing yourself onto your couch. You didn't even bother putting away your apron nor had you remembered to close your door behind you after Sans had teleported himself inside.

Once Maisel left it was like a switch flipped on and people flooded in out of god knows where. There were sweet, rude, shady, and the regular annoying customers but the rest seemed to have multiplied either from them or from a different world. You didn't know nor really cared. All you wanted to do know was just kick your shoes off, which you were doing right now, and just pass out. However you seemed to have forgotten that you had a guest.

You jumped when you felt static pop in front of your head and a dip on the cushion. Lifting your face you peeked out through the loose strands of hair to see him crouched down in front of you. His hand coming to brush those few strands away from your eyes. Instantly you felt yourself grow redder than a tomato. Sitting up you put a reasonable distance between yourself and him.

"I'm sorry." You found yourself apologizing.

"Don't worry 'bout it, doll. We both had a rough day." Sans chuckled.

He was right. Everything was hectic today and honestly this new situation did have you drained. Not only that but you were sweaty and hungry. Your thoughts drifted to what you could possibly have in your fridge. Did you eat that ham yesterday? You didn't think so. You could make that for dinner. Maybe with some vegetables? Mashed potatoes? That sounded nice. You did have some of that monster juice left. Shit now that you thought about it the only thing Sans ate today that had magic was Grillby's. Could he handle eating human food tonight? Would he be ok until you went out tomorrow? What did he even like? Crap you were so inconsiderate! How could you forget that he needed Monster food!? Its ok... You can use the money you were going to use to cut your hair on food tomorrow. Your hair would be fine for a few more weeks. Besides winter was just a few months away. The extra length would help in blocking most of the wind from your neck.

"Ya ok there doll? Ya seem ta be thinking kind of hard there."

Sans voice brought you out of your thoughts and back to reality. "Oh uh, yeah I guess. I'm just thinking of what I have to do tomorrow." You sighed. "Do you like ham? I'm going to make that for dinner since I don't have any magic food for you until I go shopping tomorrow. I'm just going to get the basics but tonight you can think of whatever else you might want before I go in the morning. Oh, I have to go to Muffet's to. I can't forget to give her the money."

"Heh it's fine doll. Ah'm good with whatev'ah ya make." Sans said maneuvering himself to where he was now reclining comfortably on the couch.

Sans watched you nod before getting up from the couch. When you did his mind swam back to all the new information he learned. Papyrus was alive, it had been twenty years, and a new gang moved in. You had more than one soulmate, Paps was one of them. That last bit was a shock. Normally it was ok for one to have two soulmates but for there to be two siblings being bonded to another was... well... off. But Maisel could see souls just like him. The only exception is that she didn't see your LV, ATK, or DEF. The only things she could see was your soul trait, your name, and the name of your soulmate or mates if you had more than one. It was one of the reasons she and her sister May were known as Matchmakers in the Underground. They knew who and where your supposed soulmate was. Of course you could find out yourself but that often led to one thing. That one being that it took hundreds of years to find them yourself. Hell if it did take forever you better pray you found them before you dusted. And in their world it was more likely to die before you could. That's where the sisters found their income.

The sisters made it big both in the Underground and in the Surface. They were pretty damn wealthy from all the big shots that were paying them to find their soulmates for their spoiled ass kids. Though that did have its downside. It led to them getting dissed and attacked by angry dads or prissy moms who found out that their kid's soulmate was not up to their standards. Soon one thing led to the next and the two sisters managed to gain a few LV's. Unfortunately after it lead to the two sisters splitting. May went north to continue playing her Matchmaker role while May stayed here in Ebott city where she joined the mob life. Not that that was a bad thing. Hell it was the whole reason why Sans and Paps survived for so long in the first place. If it wasn't for the old bird they wouldn't be as powerful as they were now, or rather were.

Papyrus. Sans wondered how his brother was doing. No doubt would throw the most dangerous shit fit when he found out that Sans was back and alive. His poor brother. How much pain had gone through his mind at the though that he had been dusted? How many people did he kill to get rid of all that pain? There were a good hand full of gangs here in the city outside of the monster district. It would have been hard to clear them all out and then some if he went after those outside. Paps LV. though. That's what really concerned him. Not to say that his brother wasn't a complete bad ass, which he was in Sans books, but the more Lv. you gained the more unstable mentally one got. To hear that his brother wasn't keeping in constant touch with Maisel, whom in all was more of a parental figure than their actual own, did concern him. Plus he didn't know where his baby bro was. Though that would be fixed in time. He knew a guy that was perfect for looking for wanted people. His brother now had a reputation on him and reputations meant recognition.

The banging of a pan brought his attention over to you. From where he sat he could barely see half of you standing in front of the stove before you moved and the wall dividing the kitchen to the living room blocked his view. For some weird reason not being able to see you didn't feel right with him. Ironic though seeing as how half the day was spent with Maisel rather than you. Maybe it was the bond? It would be germinating perfectly within the next few days if he kept you close but he didn't want to spook you with him being clingy. Maybe if he convinced you to let him sleep in your room at night? At a respectable distance in your bed of course. Just enough for his soul to send the threads of magic quicker.

A gentle tug on his soul made him instantly rub his hand over his chest. What were you doing in the kitchen now? You were oddly quiet. It wasn't until he heard you gasp that he had realized that he had teleported above you on the top of your fridge as you had bent down to reach for the meat inside. He didn't bother speaking, only giving you his usual smug grin. Your (e/c) eyes peaking up at him as you straightened with your meat in your hand. Though they weren't on him long as he saw you shy away with a blush and a soft smile on your face.

Damn. Why the fuck were you so cute? Not that he was going to complain but he sure as hell hoped that you stayed that way once you were brought into his way of life. _Heh, wouldn't mind a cavity or two from ya sugar_. Sans jokingly thought to himself. _Would be a major reason ta come home ta ya every night. See ya stand'en there look'en like ya do._

Sans eyes flitted over to your soul. Maisel had been right when she had said your soul had been cracked. From the dip of where the two curves met there was a prominent crack that traveled more then half way down the middle before spiderwebbing out in all directions. Many of the tiny cracks had been fixed, thankfully. He could tell from the silver shimmer that it was because of Maisel but like she had said she had only been able to do so much. He tensed when you turned and he was able to see the other side. It wasn't as bad but damn.

What had happened to you? What had caused you to fall so badly? Sans looked over at the divide of colors in your soul. Normal humans usually had their soul traits mixing together. The main soul trait being the brightest. Your soul though. It was... Weird? No. Not weird. Your soul would never be weird to him in any sense but it was odd to say the least. It was like those weird experiments he would see people do where they mixed two different things together but one had a heavier density than the other so it would separate and float to the bottom. That's how your soul was. Your Kindness took up more than one-third of your soul while your Perseverance took up the rest. The two different colored soul colors were see through. He could literally see the cracks on the other side and as you moved the colors did as well almost like you had water trapped behind the clear heart shaped shell.

What honest to god had him tensing and grabbing for his own soul again was when he caught the thin black tar like color that divided the two traits. He knew exactly what that was. He had seen it many a time when he pulled out peoples souls when he was torturing them. It was the signature of someone who came close to death more than once. Not like getting the shit beat out of ya and then moving on. It was more like having one's HP go down below 5 but managing to hang on to that last 1 HP so that they lived for the next time. But usually it was thicker, darker, and it ate away at the lesser traits leaving the main for last. Those people or Monsters never lasted long though. Thankfully it wasn't eating away at yours. Instead it merely acted as a divider for your two main traits.

"So... Sans? Since you are going to stay for a while... Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He heard you say as you flipped the meat you were cooking, pausing in your questions as you reached for items you needed.

"Not much ta say doll. Lived here since ah was a baby bones with my brother. Maisel took me and my bro in and squawked in our ears till we were ready to move out." Sans explained.

"You have a brother?" You asked turning to look up at him.

"Yeah, best brother ever. Came ta know he would set the world on fire for me." Sans leaned back on his hands on each side of him as he thought of his brother being a total badass. "Ya got any of your own, kid?"

"I do, though I'm sure mine wouldn't be as amazing as yours. I have two brothers and a younger sister. Though after I left I haven't been able to keep in touch with them." You looked down at the meat cooking and thought of your siblings. How were they doing? Were they ok? You hoped they were. Well more like you prayed they were ok.

"Kid?"

Sans voice snapped you out of your growing daze and you realized he had asked you something else. "Hm?"

"Asked why ya left."

You felt your chest throb thinking about why you did. Raising a hand you abstantly rubbed it over your chest trying to sooth whatever it was that was there. "I... I'm not comfortable opening up about that yet. I'm sorry."

Sans kept his eyes on you when you hadn't answered his question the first time and when he said it again he saw how you had shrunk down a bit. Hell even your soul fluxed as you thought about why. This was something he would have to remember if he wanted to help fix you. "Hey don't worry 'bout it 's not important. So, what's ya favorite food?" Sans asked quickly changing the topic.

Like a switch your expression went from sad and gloomy to bright and excited. "Pasta!"

Sans almost burst out laughing. _Of course it was._ Sans thought to himself. Obviously you were his brother's soulmate.

"Any specific kind?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Not really. I like anything that has to do with pasta. In fact since I have to go to the store tomorrow why don't I pick up some stuff for spaghetti? I haven't had it in a long while so it would be nice to have." You spoke happily taking the now finished food off of the stove and over to two sets of plates. "Unless you have a specific preference?"

"Nah doll, ah'm not a _penne_ person."

"Was that supposed to be a pasta pun? Because it was pretty _fusilli_." You said taking the two plates of food.

"Sorry hun. Being locked alone 'n that box meant ah _cannelloni_ laugh at my own puns."

"Well im sorry to say that all of those that you collected are going to have to be _gnocchi_ 'ed down and rebuilt." You giggled handing him a fork when he teleported to the table close to where you had just placed your own food. Sitting yourself down you took a bite of your food. "Ok, so I have a question. As a Monster mobster was it just you and your brother or did you have others with you?"

Sans nearly choked on his food, if there was a possible way to do so since he doesn't have a throat. "How the hell did ya come up with that idea kid?"

"Well I know they say "don't judge a book by its cover" but you have the looks and the air of a mobster. Also because Henry told me that Maisel used to be a mobster and when I saw that the two of you knew each other really well I just put two and two together." You said shrugging as you took another bite of your food. "Then again if I was wrong I would have also guessed that you were some big shot business man."

"Heh, well ya guessed correctly kid." Sans praised wiping his mouth with the napkin next to him. "It was just me and Papyrus. Yeah we had connections and knew people that would give us info, if we needed, but other than that it was just me and my bro. Now my question for ya is why ya not upset that ya have a Monster mobster in ya house?"

You thought about that for a moment as you finished the food on your plate. He was right though. Why weren't you upset. You were perfectly calm as if the fact that you had someone that had or could have very well killed hundreds of people sitting on your table eating and chatting up a storm. "I don't know. Maybe its because of this morning and how you ended up here or if its because Maisel knows you and I see her as a parent as well? But..., although you seem somewhat intimidating now and I'm sure you are if you were back to your normal height, I just don't feel scared at all. Is that weird?"

Sans looked at you with a soft expression. "Nah, ah don't think so."

A tiny blush speckles your cheeks as you turn away from him standing so that you could take your plate to the sink. After dinner was done and the dishes were washed you had told Sans you were going to bathe and change before bed. That then turned you into a flustered mess when you had asked Sans if he would like to bathe as well and he had replied with something lecherous along the lines of bathing with you. Lest to say you did take a bath by yourself and after rinsing the tub and filling it some with new warm water you politely stepped out so that Sans could wash himself as well.

It took Sans a bit longer than you expected to get out of the bathroom. Not that you didn't think he should enjoy himself since you didn't know how long he had been trapped and all and you were pretty sure that it might have been relaxing for him. The thing though was that while he still wore the clothes he had arrived in you only wore your thin night gown. And Sans was a male. Albeit a Monster but that didn't change the fact that he was of the opposite gender and because of your living arrangement it meant that you both would be sharing the couch tonight. You just hoped that you didn't roll over on him or end up kicking him off accidentally. I didn't consider yourself a restless sleeper but you have found that you do end up in weird positions on occasion when you sleep.

Once you had turned off the lights you stood behind the couch with your usual blanket that you slept with when Sans' finally made it out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready for bed?" You asked placing the blanket on the back of the couch.

"Heh, dang doll, didn't know ya were so eager ta jump my bones.' Sans said simply giving you a wink.

"You know what I mean." You huffed.

"Yeah, was only joking." Sans turned to look at the three doors by the bathroom before turning back to you and pointing in that direction. "So. Which ones ya room?"

When you didn't answer Sans looked up at you only to notice you shrink in on yourself for the second time that day. He honestly thought he had upset you with his teasing but when he heard you speak he honestly felt guilt settle in his non existent stomach.

"I don't have any furniture in them. I usually sleep on the couch." You said, your tone uncomfortable and nervous. "I do plan on getting a bed. I really do but money has been tight and I just opened up my shop so I haven't had the extra money yet to but anything. I'm sorry. You don't have to stay here ifyoudon'twanttoIunderstand..." You trailed off.

"Hey, wait ah'm sorry. Its fine kid. If 'nything ah understand more than anyone what ya go'en through. It's fine don't worry 'bout it. Why don't... Why don't ya go to sleep first, okay?" He says rubbing the back of his skull as he apologizes. Shit now he felt bad.

"You will still come to sleep though right?" You asked softly playing with a loose thread from the blanket.

"Yeah sweetheart ah will but ah think ah'll stay up a bit longer if ya don't mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: 😊 *breaths*
> 
> MF Sans: OMFG YOUR SO CUTE WTF!?!
> 
> TG: so Maisel didnt murder Sans,
> 
> Maisel: Which I can still do. 🔪💀
> 
> TG: and we got a bit of information about her and Papy and the whole situation thats going on with MC's soul. The next chapter will be on how we fix Sansy boy so that way MC and doofus here can bump uglies and we also get to see a "moment" between the two. What kind means you will have to read the next chapt to see. Hehe.
> 
> So with that I'm gana say bye bye and please leave a comment on what ya think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to be a flustered mess by the big guy!?   
> You! That's right I am blessing you with some steamy stuff and fluff cus next chapter comes the good ol TG gore!!   
> Hope you got your rubber boots on cus you are gana be stepping in some blood next chapter hehehe!

Safe. Warm. Comfortable. That's how you found yourself as you started to wake up. You didn't want to wake up though. You were perfect the way you were and it was your day off to rest. The hand that held your blanket brought it closer, the soft material tempting you back to sleep as you snuggled deeper into it. The couch was even better than it usually was. It seemed... firmer? Your mind was to fuzzy to think of why but you definitely weren't complaining.

Curling in on yourself slightly you tried to snuggle further into the blanket when you noticed a rumble like purr vibrating through what you thought was the couch. Was there a truck outside? It sounded like one but at the same time it didn't. Opening your eyes you didn't see much other than a dark fabric blocking the opening of the whole left by your blanket.

What is that? You thought to yourself. It definitely wasn't the material of the couch and obviously wasn't the blanket. Slowly you pulled your arm out of your cocoon and gently prodded the fabric out of the way. Well at least you tried to. It was definitely connected to something solid but it didn't feel like it was going to move. That is, until you felt it moving. It was what that purring sound came from. The vibrations tickling your fingers as you slowly started to pull your hand away. Only to freeze when a massively large boney hand came into view to gently take your hand in it.

From where you were you couldn't see much of what or to whom this hand had belonged to but you had an odd suspicion that you did. Squirming your body slightly you pushed the blanket away from your face to see and sure enough the sight that you were met with had caught you off guard.

It was Sans. Or well... you hoped it was. But he wasn't small. In fact the more you looked the more you realized that you were now the small one. Your body was curled up on top of his reclining form but it looked as if he was trying to use his own body to block the light from the window so that it would not hit your face. You looked down his body. He was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday and it made you wonder if they were magic since they grew along with him. You did have your doubts about that but that was some heavy thinking you could do later.

You sighed softly as you relaxed again against him. He must have been awake since he was now rubbing soothing circles on the back and the palm of your small hand. It was actually quite relaxing and if it wasn't for the fact that you found him moving you higher onto him you would have drifted back to sleep. Yet now you were deftly aware that you were practically on top of him now. Your head rested under his chin while his arm that wasn't playing with your hand was wrapped securely around you keeping you close.

Looking up you glanced at Sans face. It looked so relaxed and the smile he had was soft. Well it was before it twitched into a smug grin and moved towards you. Your eyes suddenly went up to meet his red one and it took you everything you had not to burry yourself in the blanket to hide your embarrassment of being caught staring.

"Like what ya see doll?" Sans deep voice rumbled through you causing you to involuntarily shiver. His grin growing a tad more smug at the sight.

"Maybe." You mumbled only to realized you had said that out loud. Embarrassment flooded more through you and you quickly looked away to cover your face with the blanket. His chuckle from your reaction had you groaning.

A pregnant silence floated around the two of you and you took this time to enjoy the warmth that was coming off of Sans. It was cool in a weird way. How could a skeleton be so warm without flesh? Magic. Magic? Yeah you were going with magic. You peeked out from the blanket to look at his hand. It was still playing with yours as his phalange's ghosted over the skin on your hand and then to your own fingers. They were rough yet smooth at the same time. Grey-white in some places where the rest was just white.

"Your hands are warm." You stated softly.

"Are they?" he asked nonchalantly.

"They are," You hummed moving your hand so that you were the one now touching him. ", and big."

Sans chuckled leaning down to your ear and lowering his tone devilishly. "All the better for warm'en up certain places. What do ya say, doll? Want me as ya bed warmer?"

"Aren't you doing that already?" You teased back earning another round of chuckles out of him. When he finished he sighed and placed his jaw on top of your head. "Sans?"

Sans hummed letting you know he was listening.

"How did you get so big? And before you say something dirty I mean height wise." You quickly added knowing that he was going to turn it into something dirty like he did a bit ago.

"Don't know doll but ah'm glad ta be. 'fraid Maisel would use me be'en small ta her advantage."

"Like she did yesterday? When she brought you down?" You asked playing with the gold ring on his middle finger. You wondered how it stayed on since there weren't skin there to hold it in place. Surely it looked like it would slide off easily but as you tried to move it the gold piece of jewlery stayed where it was. How odd.

"Exactly. 'nly happened though because ah let my guard down."

"Ah, a very unwise move to do around her." You said with a smile.

"Ya can say that again."

"A very unwise-" You had started before earning a playful smack on your blanket covered hip. You giggled before noticing something. Wiggling a bit your suspicions were confirmed when you felt that your nightgown had risen up past your hips to bunch around your stomach. Your face grew incredibly hot and without warning you sat up, releasing Sans hand and making sure the blanket covered you, you jumped off of Sans and the couch to race to the bathroom.

Sans chuckled as he watched you disappear into the bathroom but as he sat there on the couch alone he began to notice just how empty the house was around him. That was one of the things he had stayed up to think about last night. That and how he had grown.

* * *

(That night)

He was actually sitting on one of the dining room chairs when he felt a sudden surge in his magic. Next thing he knew his magic had surround him and in a single powerful moment he was blown back to his usual size, almost breaking the chair with the sudden change in weight.

Oh you couldn't imagine how ecstatic Sans felt when he realized what had happened. Not only that but he felt lighter and better than he had in decades. His bones felt stronger and his magic was almost bursting out of him from how full he was with it. He didn't know why but he felt that it was because of you. It had to have been. He could feel that this was only because of you and it made him so happy. If it wasn't for the fact that you were asleep though he would have scooped you up and kissed the hell out of you. But since he couldn't because he was sure you would freak out he decided to visit someone else instead.

Lets just say that Maisel wasn't to happy that he had stopped by. She had been sitting at her couch enjoying the evening with Henry when Sans freakishly large form popped in the middle of her own living room. Henry stayed calm through the whole thing, much to his normal lax nature, but Maisel was a shrieking mess throwing her decorative pillows and almost her coffee cup at Sans demanding an explanation on both why he was back to normal and why he decided to visit her so late into the evening.

It took a while for Maisel to calm down, with the help of Henry of course, before Sans could explain.

"So you think that mouse had something to do with it?" Henry asked using your nickname as he was getting his wife a new cup of coffee.

"Its the only reasonable explanation. However, that would mean she would be the only one to make this dumbass revert back. How though I really have no clue." Maisel took the cup from Henry to take a sip before putting it on a coaster on her coffee table.

Sans, now sitting on an armchair next to the couch, put his elbows on his knees interlacing his fingers before placing them against his mouth. "That still don't explain why ah have so much magic now."

"That," Henry cut in before Maisel could speak up. ", could have been from the box? Maisel said you were in there for twenty years so maybe all that pent up unused magic could be from that?"

"Nah, ah would 'ave felt it after ah got out." Sans mumbled against his fingers.

"He's right, Henry. If that was the case he would have dusted me accidentally when we were bickering this morning. All that magic would have been unstable and would have made a mess of us both."

"Well then the only other thing would be mouse but she doesn't have any magic. She is neither a monster nor a mage so I don't think she had a hand in this." Henry sighed scratching under his beak as he thought.

"Maybe it's not magic." Maisel said straightening up in her seat.

"What are ya getting at Mais?" Sans asked glancing over at her.

"Like I said maybe its not magic but instead Soul energy? Back in the Underground May and I would use Soul energy to locate the soulmates and we noticed that when we brought the two together, once we found them, we could see the difference in the other person. For example we'll use Henry. He was a mess when I found him always tired and lazy like you Sans but after being near me for a while I noticed he had more energy and he slowly started to change. What if because she is your soulmate that her own soul is giving its own energy to you in order to restore whatever this crap is that's making you small?"

Sans thought about it for a moment. It could be possible. Monsters have been known to share Soul energy just like their magic but it was a passive thing. He wouldn't be able to tell if you were actually causing this unless he had a way to test it out. That would mean he would have to be close to you to even feel your soul energy. Like touching close. Not that it would be a problem on his part. It would actually be quite welcomed if you get his drift.

"Would 'ave ta see though if ya right. Make a test or someth'en."

"Try it tonight. Stay with her tonight and in the morning come back here and see how long you last without her. Do that till Monday and we should be able to tell whether or not its her or something else."

"Henry, you do realize you just basically gave him permission to canoodle with your daughter?" Maisel said turning to him with a knowing look.

Henry reclined back in his spot on the couch putting his feathered arm on the backrest behind Maisel. "I don't think I did. I merely said he should be at her place till the morning, besides she is a big girl I'm sure she will get after him if he does something unwanted. That and Sans is a grown man. He knows not to take advantage of our poor mouse. Isn't that right Sans?" Henry asked a calm look on his face but behind that everyone in the room saw the threat that hid behind his lax features.

"Sure thing ya old geezer."

After talking to them a bit more catching up on what had been going on these past twenty years Sans bid the old couple goodnight before teleporting back to you. While he had been gone you had moved in your sleep. One of your hands was dangling off of the couch while the other clung the pillow you were sleeping on tightly. The blanket slightly coming completely off of you as it pooled on the floor.

An honest smile tugged at Sans skull as he walked over to you. Carefully he picked your limp body up and held it against him as he stretched himself out on the couch. He couldn't help the content purr that rumbled out of him when you snuggled against his chest. You really were to cute.

* * *

Stretching his arms Sans stood from the couch before glancing down at the green box that still sat on the coffee table. He had thought about throwing the damn thing away. It creeped him out just having it there reminding him about how it had held him hostage for so long. Yet he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He could feel a twinge of magic coming off of it in small waves. Like it was alive or something. Honestly that and the fact that he didn't know what would happen if he threw it away or broke it. What if he chucked the damn thing and he dusted? He just couldn't risk it.

Moving to the kitchen Sans decided to wait for you to get out.

The sound of the bathroom door opening roughly thirty minutes later showed you stepping out ready for the day. You had bathed and dressed in some faded bland clothes, the blanket you had neatly folded and draped over your arm. You placed the blanket in the hall closet before making your way to the kitchen only to stop as a wall of red smoke practically blocked your way.

It was... weird. It didn't smell like smoke. Instead it smelled like cherries and something else that you couldn't really place your finger on. It also did not disappear right away. Instead it lingered and curled in every direction in odd patterns and swirls. It was not that bad to see through but it was a distraction, especially since you were going to be making breakfast.

Stepping into the kitchen you found the source of the smoke sitting at the dining table staring off into space with a cigar placed between his fingers. Rolling your eyes you walked up to the window next to him and opened it so that the smoke could go out. That seemed to gain San's attention. He looked you over before giving you a smug grin.

"What's the matter kid? Can't handle the smoke?"

You glanced at him as you left the window to go towards the fridge. "No, I am actually fine with you smoking since Maisel smokes all the time when she comes over. However, I would like to see what I'm cooking though."

Sans gave her a short laugh before apologizing. "Sorry sweetheart. Ah'll make sure ta open the window next time."

"Don't worry I'm not mad about it anyways." You explained cracking some eggs in a pan to cook.

Breakfast was made quickly. You had a single scrambled egg and some toast while you had made Sans three with both toast and bacon. You had sat yourself across the table from him taking glances as he ate. He was a lot bigger since the last time you two ate together and in all honesty, if you were being honest, he was far more intimidating now than before. Where as you could easily pick him up and set him aside now it looked like he was as impossible to move as a large boulder. Not that you were calling him fat, since he was a skeleton and all that jazz about him not having flesh, but his bones were both thick as they were wide.

Then there were his teeth. Before they looked as harmless as a puppies but now she could swear she had a shark in her kitchen eating breakfast with her. She wondered if they were as sharp as they looked or were they just smooth. The glint of the sun bounced off of his gold tooth catching your attention. You wondered how much it had cost him to get that.

So distracted about Sans you failed to realize that he had caught your staring. The look on your face was one of awe as you watched him shovel forkful after forkful of eggs into his mouth. Even when he had stopped eating you still watched him. Those pretty round eyes of yours just staring at him as if he was the most interesting thing on earth. That's when he decided to mess with you.

Forming his tongue he slowly slid it out between his teeth to lazily drag it across them. Hoho! This caught your attention big time. Sans watched as you leaned forward a little, a look of childlike curiosity shining from you. To tease you further he also leaned closer so that you had a better view as he skimmed his tongue over his bottom set of teeth this time. And just as you were going to lean even closer he snapped his jaws shut so quickly that it caused you to jump as well as flinch back in your seat.

"Heheh! What's the matter sweetheart? Did ah scare ya?" Sans asked snickering.

You pouted turning back to finish the last piece of your eggs.

"Aw, don't get mad. If ya want ah can really show ya what this tongue can do." Sans suggested swiping his tongue over his teeth one more time.

With a blush from his words You quickly declined which earned another round of laughs from Sans. Mad about his teasing you suddenly stood taking both your plate and his even though he had a few bites of egg left and a piece of bacon. Stealing his bacon you quickly ate it as you made your way to the sink to wash the plates. A growl from behind you let you know that Sans wasn't to happy that you took his food. Good, that's what he gets. You thought to yourself as you filled the sink with water.

Though not even a minute later a pair of bone hands slammed themselves onto either side of you on the counter causing you to not only shriek but also to press yourself into the counter giving Sans the ability to cage you in. Immediately you felt the heat from him wrap around you and your back. Though what made you freeze was when you felt his breath against your ear and his body press against your back as he came closer.

"Hasn't anyone ever told ya not ta take food from a hungry predator, sweetheart?" Sans asked his breath blowing a few strands of your hair.

You couldn't really say anything so you just shook your head.

"Hn. Well luckily for me ah got a tasty little thing right here."

Before you could ask what he meant you felt something hot and wet slide across the back of your neck. You squeaked slapping a hand over where he had licked you. Quickly you leaned forward to get away yet all you really did was press your ass against his groin and give him better access to your neck.

"Did you just lick me!?" You yelled trying to turn so you could look at him. When you got to see his face he had that cocky grin plastered on it. You tried to bark at him for doing such a thing when his mouth gently swooped down to silence your own. A tingle of magic tickled across your lips that had a pleasant shiver run down your back. The kiss really didn't last long but even so it left you standing there a stunned blushing mess as he pulled completely away from you.

"So." Sans started, acting like what had just happened didn't bother you. "What were ya plans for today again?"

His question seemed to snap you out of your flustered state. "Ah.. I have to go to Muffet's to drop off her commission then I need to go grocery shopping. I'm not sure when I will be back though. Will you be ok by yourself for a while?"

That made Sans laugh. "Ah ain't a baby bones, sweetheart, ah'll be fine. 'sides ah got my own things ah gotta do today as well. Though ah'm sure ah'll be back way later than ya."

"Oh? Well then if you do come back before dark and I am not here then you might want to look for me on the roof. I usually go up there to water my plants before dark and I'm sure since I didn't water them yesterday that they will be a bit sad." You explained thinking how all your plants had gone almost two days since being watered. They were sure to be somewhat wilted, especially the vegetable ones. Crap and today was going to be a hot day again. Maybe you should build a shade roof for them? You would have to ask Maisel if she would allow you to make one first though.

Lost in your thoughts you failed to notice that Sans had came back over to you. You almost failed to notice his hand coming to your hair to gently twirl a few strands around his fingers. What did get your attention was the magical tingle of a soft kiss placed against your cheek. Instantly that make you snap your head up to look at him, your blush returning.

Before you could swat him away he let go of your hair and stepped back enough to give you some room before speaking. "Alright then ah'll see ya ta'night then. Don't miss me ta much, sweetheart." And just like that he left you standing in the middle of your kitchen alone. A light mist of red smoke swirling where he had stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG: Aw look at you getting flustered over kisses!
> 
> Reader: T-This is your fault!!
> 
> TG: Can't deny that you didn't like it tho.
> 
> MF Sans: Oh they definitely did.
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon! I am typing it as you read this and will poop out the chapter as fast as I can so ya'll can see big bad Sans in action in the next chapter. Also fair warning if your squeamish you might just want to skip past a bit. Not gana put a warning when it starts cus the tags warned ya'll that there was gana be this kinda stuff before ya'll started reading. So yeah make sure your wearing clothes you don't want to get dirty cus Sans is gana be painting the walls with his favorite color!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early!! Woohoos!!
> 
> Ok so some people were asking about the skele boy's heights so i fixed up a list for you guys along with the nicknames they will be called. So from biggest to smallest in the Sans :  
> Horror (Axe) will max the scale out at 9ft.  
> MF Sans (Sans) at 7ft.  
> UF Sans (red) will be our smallest dude at 6ft.
> 
> On the Papyrus scale :  
> UF (Boss) & MF (Papyrus) will be the same height at 8ft since their kind of basically the same person(?).  
> FS Paps (Rus) is 7' 1/2 ft.  
> US Paps (Stretch) is base height of 7ft.
> 
> Big boys for days! HEHEHEHE! Love me some giant skele boys so i am definitely not sorry for all the shits that's gana come from them. You'll just have to hold on as I bring this freight train through the tiny station at 900 miles an hour.

Today was Wednesday and so far everything had been going pretty smoothly. It had been a good few days since Sans had arrived in your life and honestly you quite enjoyed his company. Every day since the two of you had made a pleasant routine of waking up together on the couch, your body curled into his much larger one, until it was time for him and you to get up and ready for the day. Then when you would come back he was either sitting at your kitchen table or standing by one of your many windows, a cigar in his hand or his mouth, as he either watched people pass by or get himself lost in his own thoughts.

This morning he had left before you had woke up. Not that it bothered you but it was something that made you curious. It made you wonder if he was going to pick back up the pieces he had left when he had been trapped. The thought of Sans doing a gang mafia deal had you humming to yourself. You wondered what he was like when he worked. Was he patient but still carried that air of intimidation? Or was he forceful and got what he wanted by breaking a few noses?

Stepping out of your bathtub the idea of him getting hurt skittered across your mind sending a wave of worry move through you. What if his magic wasn't back yet? What would happen to him if he had to use it and he didn't have enough? You had been cooking monster food all the time now not even bothering to buy regular human food on that idea a while back. You didn't know if he was eating what he needed. He was a big guy after all. It was common knowledge that big monsters eat big meals to. That made you think about what to cook for dinner. Maybe tonight you all could have meatloaf? You had everything you needed save for the breadcrumbs but you could just use crushed crackers instead. Easy fix.

Moving over to the sink you were about to pick up your hair brush when a painful tightening feeling jabbed you in your chest. You stumbled forward grabbing onto your chest with one hand and catching yourself on the sink with the other. _What the hell? Where the heck did that come from?_ You thought to yourself. When the pain went away you stood up rubbing your chest. You prayed you weren't getting sick. The store had just opened. You couldn't risk it being closed for anything longer than the weekend.

Looking at yourself in the mirror you noticed that you were looking a bit haggard. Leaning forward you went to touch your face when the image of Sans standing behind you made you suck in a gasp. He was standing there like he was when he had pinned you to the counter in the kitchen except this time you were able to look at his face through the mirror instead of having to turn around. He was panting in your ear. A ghost of remembrance tickling your neck as he had bent down to trail that wet tongue of his across your neck again. You didn't know if it was because of the fact that this was your imagination running wild or what but as you stayed there unmoving this dream Sans decided to trail his tongue further. He lapped and nipped at the exposed part of your shoulder, your imagination teasing you with false sensations. This dream Sans also didn't keep his hands idle. Instead of staying on the flat surface of the sink they found their way over your towel covered hips. You watched a blush, either from this or the hot water, stain your cheeks as his hands left nonexistent touches.

At the realization that this was turning you on to the max you forced this image of Sans away basically slapping you back into reality. _What are you doing!?_ You asked yourself. _He's only a friend! Get a hold of yourself you are not fifteen! Besides he was only messing with you, nothing more. Deep breaths._ Calming yourself you went back to work on getting yourself ready for the day.

Leaving the bathroom you walked passed the couch and noticed that you had yet to fold the blanket. Going over you picked it up when the smell of Sans cherry scented cigar smoke drifted up causing you to sneeze. He had been good with keeping a window open since you had told him. Like you had said it didn't bother you much. In fact, you found it quite enjoyable than when Maisel smoked in your place. The smell of her cigarettes were much harsher and they tended to make your stomach churn after a while. You didn't know how she managed to keep her house from reeking of them but you figured it was because of Henry and his cleanly tendencies.

Speaking of tendencies, you noticed that for a large monster Sans was really quite gentle with you. Also given the fact that he looked like he could snap you like a twig he was very light footed whenever he was near you. Well, other than the one time he did accidentally step on your foot but other than that he never really hurt you in any way. He was very kind and respectful when he wasn't throwing his usual dirty jokes and teases at you from time to time. But other than those you couldn't find any fault with the large skeleton monster.

Maisel's words from Friday surfaced as you placed the now folded blanket on the couch. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start opening up something with him? Of course not right away. You would love to get to know Sans a bit more before then. Besides you have only seen him on his good side. What if his bad side is worse than whatever you could think of? Like mentioned earlier it looked like he could snap you like a twig and if he could do that as easily as you thought then maybe you would have to watch yourself. You really couldn't afford to get hurt again. You just didn't think you would bounce back if you did.

Heading to the kitchen you began to make yourself your usual breakfast. Going to the fridge you pulled out an egg and headed over to the stove where a clean pan was already waiting for you. With ease you tapped it against the pan until the sound of the shell breaking told you that you had broke through.

**CRACK!**

The tell-tell sound of bone breaking rang out through the alley.

Sans groaned happily as he bashed the poor human's face in. Blood stained his bones on his hands, growing darker with each continuous punch he pummeled into the human. His face was unrecognizable. His nose was definitely broken. There was probably no way to fix it but Sans couldn't give a rats ass if he could or couldn't. Blood ran from his face and Sans could hear him choke on it as he tried to breathe through the space between beatings.

As Sans was going to hit him again another man came up from behind him wielding a bat. The man struck his back with so much force that the wooden weapon broke and splintered. The man wobbled back from his own force but instead of seeing Sans bent over in pain he saw the red eye light of a still standing skeleton extinguish. Dropping the man he was just beating that was being held against the brick wall, not even bothering to care where he landed, Sans opened his clench fist enveloping the one with the now broken bat with it. Turning slightly he flicked his hand carelessly watching the guy smash into the wall that was behind him.

Another audible crack.

"Aw shit. My bad pall. Ah'd give ya a hand but it looks like ya actually need a _leg_ ta stand on." Sans said mockingly.

"Ah! You fucking shit! You broke my fucking leg!" The man cried out when Sans released him from his magic. "When the boss hears about this he's going to dust your sorry ass!"

Sans laughed almost maniacally wiping a red tear from his socket. Taking a large step over to the man he bent down and picked him up by the front of his shirt before slamming him against the wall for a second time. The man gasped from the impact but stayed conscious. "Heh, there's only two problems with that pall. One ah ain't got no ass 'n two," Summoning dagger sized bones he let the guy stare at them in fear as Sans other hand rummaged through the guys jacket. When he found what he was looking for he placed it inside his own before finishing what he was saying. ", ah ain't that easy ta dust." With a wicked grin the bones flew forward piercing and stabbing the dude imbedding themselves deep into his flesh with so much force that they went all the way through to the other side sticking themselves into the rough wall behind him.

The man took a moment before he died. Not that Sans cared. He got what he had came for and now all that was left was to head to Maisel's. Moving away from the now pinned man Sans glanced around at his work. There were five men dead in the alley. Two against the wall while the other three were strewn about the ground like rag dolls. Actually, weren't there six of them when he saw them disappear in the alley?

"He's still here! Hurry!"

Ah, so that's where he went. Sans chuckled at himself for letting one slip away. He must have been getting cocky since he felt so great. Like his head was so much clearer than the fog he was usually in before all this bullshit had started. That and he felt much more powerful. The first dude he had hit died on impact. Apparently he put a bit to much force in his strike and broke the dude's sternum. No doubt shoved a piece of his rib into his heart. So to keep his fun going he had to pull his punches some.

Hearing footsteps running into the alley he turned his head to see eight more people blocking his way from leaving the alley. Not that he was going to walk out anyways. He was a mess and that would draw way to much attention. Not like the screams of those he had just killed didn't cause enough already but whatever.

He looked at each of the new people. One of them was young. No more than fourteen. Where as the others seemed to be in their twenties or thirties. Sans felt his smile fall slightly. The kid didn't look like he wanted to be there. He had probably been dragged along to watch and as much as Sans wanted to continue his blood bath he wasn't about to kill a kid. Especially one with no LV or EXP. Though the kid nearly pissed himself from seeing the carnage in front of him the others had froze at the realization of who they had been called in to stop. A look of both fear and horror graced their faces at recognizing Sans especially the older ones that turned their attention to the one whom had told them to go over here.

"You dumb ass! Do you not know who this is!?" The oldest yelled smacking the guy that had ran to get them.

Sans looked at this man closely now fully turned to stand in their direction. Something was familiar about this one. Like he had seen this dude before but from where? Ah that's right! He was one of Sans' gophers! Though he had been barely nine or ten at the time Sans remembered his face.

"It doesn't matter who this fucking monster is, he killed the boss's son!"

"Screw him! -"

"Lay off of 'im Able. Ya can't expect everyone ta remember my handsome mug, especially the kid there." Sans said nodding to the teen whom was now trying to get to the back of the group. "Take the runt and tell ya **boss** that ah'm back 'n unless he wants more trouble then he better leave this area alone. 'nless he wants ta start a war he knows he won't win."

Able nodded as he turned to grab the teen. As he did and had started to leave so did the other people. Sans smile grew sharp and with a snap of his bone fingers a wall of bones shot up and divided the group from Able and the kid.

"Now where do ya think ya'll are go'en? Don't think ah said ya'll could leave as well now did ah?" Sans asked with a chuckle.

The guys panicked at the realization that they probably wouldn't be making it out of here alive. The group looked between Sans and the wall as if judging on whether they had enough time to get over it before Sans attacked but Sans had made it tall enough for that not to happen.

Opening his arms wide almost mockingly Sans tilted his head at the group. "Aw come on guys. Ain't this what ya came 'ere for? Come on, ah'll go easy on ya."

"You fucking monster!" The one that had escaped before yelled pulling a knife out of his pocket. A stupid thing to use since Sans wasn't made of flesh and other than scratching his bones would really do no damage whatsoever.

Sans happily gestured for the man to come forward in which case he did. Humans were so stupid. In the man's rage he rushed at Sans holding the knife in his right hand. When he got close enough Sans side stepped him as he slashed the knife in his direction. Like the sound of twisting a wad of bubble wrap a chorus of pops and cracks came from the man's arm. Sans had easily side stepped away from his weak attacker and with his outstretched hand ran it over the arm with the knife in a zig-zag motion breaking his arm every few inches as he ran past.

If Sans wasn't thankful for the energy you were giving him he sure as fuck was delighted to have it now. He hadn't been able to do something like that so smoothly in **years**. Sure he could have done it now without you but he probably wouldn't have done as much damage nor would he have been able to move away fast enough to do so. He probably would have had the knife slash through his shirt or something like that and as much as it was going to be a bitch to get these blood stains out he would rather have them than a hole. But back on topic. He was definitely going to show his gratitude to you when he was finished here.

As the man stumbled past Sans turned to the group. They seemed to be even more terrified yet also angry that their friend was now hurt. They looked like they were going to rush him so as if to make a statement Sans let his magic flare, the red smoke from his socket giving him an ominous look before he made his next move. As the man, that no longer had the knife, had turned to scream even more profanities at Sans a bone spike shot out of the ground right from underneath him. The spike tore through his body with ease sending chunks of flesh and blood spraying everywhere around him.

"So," Sans started as the spike slid out of the man letting his now limp corpse fall to the ground. ", who's next?"

* * *

(Roughly an hour later)

Maisel sat at her desk looking over her books for the week. She had a whole stack of them piled to the side where as on her other she only had two completed. Her hand and eyes flew over the pages of the one she had now and in all honesty everything was looking fine. She really didn't need to go over her books again but she was a Monster of consistency and that meant double or triple checking.

Sighing she leaned back into her chair when the smell of cherries came from behind her.

"What do you want Sans?" She asked not bothering to turn to look at him.

"Damn Mais can't give a pal a simple hello first?" He asked sarcastically. When she didn't answer and kept to her books he kept speaking. "Ah need a change of clothes. Do ya still 'ave that trunk ah left here?"

"Yes, its still in the hall closet where you left it. Why did mouse finally tell you to change?" Maisel chuckled to herself.

"No but ya might wana get it for me. Don't think ya want me going down ya hall like this." Sans explained a speck of worry in his voice.

"Like wha- OH MY STARS! SANS YOU DIRTY ASS! GET OFF OF MY CARPET!" Maisel screeched jumping out of her chair to shoo Sans off of her now blood stained grey carpet. "What on earth were you thinking coming in here like this!? Stars I swear its like you never fucking grew up."

Sans put his hands up in surrender as he backed up and off of the carpet watching the bird Monster fuss over her now ruined carpet.

Huffing when she realized that all hope was lost she stood and tried to rub the headache she was growing away. "Get yourself to the bathroom I'll get you the trunk."

After a while, once Sans had received his clothes and showered, he stepped out of the bathroom looking as prim and proper as he had that morning when he woke up. Coming down the hall he placed the trunk back in the closet before heading back to the study. The rug was gone and the floor had looked like it had been washed as well. Maisel wasn't usually one to do the cleaning but since she did then Sans must have been a bigger mess that he thought.

"So you want to tell me why you came here looking like you did?" Maisel asked now sitting on one of the two arm chairs that was in the room.

Walking over to the other Sans sat himself down. Pulling out a cigar he handed it to Maisel, which she took without a second glance lighting it with her own lighter. Getting himself one he also pulled out the thing he took off the now dead man. Tossing it onto the end table between them he lit his cigar, taking a long drag before sighing out a plume of red smoke.

Taking the envelope she opened it to reveal the money she had taken from you as well as the money from the other stores in the area. Humming to herself she took the cigar out of her beak. "There's only half in here Sans."

"Ah took the rest as my cut. Ah need you though to tell the others that ah'm back. After the mess ah just made ah can't be walk'en around in the open ta much. 'specially since ah hear there's a new detective living close by. Ya hear 'nything 'bout that?"

"Yes. Mouse told me last week that a detective had come to her store looking for something." Maisel explained.

"Something or someone?" Sans asked glancing at her from the side as he took a drag of the cigar

"Something, Sans. You weren't here yet so she didn't even sence you were there. And before you ask yes its a she and a Monster. Actually as a matter of fact you might know her. Does the name Undyne ring any bells?" Maisel asked only to jump when Sans burst out laughing.

"Undyne!? The Queen's fucking guard dog turned herself into a detective!? Oh Mais if ya wanted ta make me laugh ya could have came up with someth'en better than that. Ya know ah love a good pun or two but that was just bad." Sans featured returned to normal after his sudden out burst and with the look that Maisel was giving him she might have thought of him as if he was going mad and after the stuff he had done today you could possibly say he had for a moment.

"It's not a joke Sans. She really is the new detective in this district. She along with several of the others had started cleaning up around here after you and Papyrus left but it didn't last very long once the gangs found out about the two of you disappearing. They started to swarm back in once word got out."

Sans thought to himself as he let her words sink in. That would mean he would have to be even more careful now. Although Undyne knew Sans she wasn't going to lower herself to let him just walk away without a fight. If she had walked in on his little scene earlier not only would she had stopped him but also arrested everyone that was there.

"And besides," Maisel continued. ", your by yourself now. Not only will you have to be careful with Undyne but also when you get into your little fights. I may be helping out with this but for Julia's sake and my own I can't be helping you anymore. Now before you say anything I am not saying that you won't be allowed to come back here. What I'm saying is that you can't bring your "work" here. Its to dangerous for us."

"Ah understand Mais. Besides, Julia won't get involved either way. Not while ah have a say in it." Sans took another long drag of the cigar as his mind wandered over to you. The thought of someone getting the stupid idea of messing with his pretty little lady already had his hackles raised.

"And the only way that's going to happen is if you let her go Sans. But knowing you and the fact that she's your soulmate you won't do that. Just think this through Sans. That's all I ask."

"Yeah ah get it. On 'nother note. Have ya heard 'nything from Paps yet?" Sans asked with a sigh.

Maisel closed her eyes as she took one last drag of the cigar before placing it on the ashtray. Getting up she walked over to her desk to pull open a drawer on the top. Sans watched as she shoved papers to the side before pulling out a small yellow piece of paper. Coming back she stopped in front of him. "He's not the same as you remember Sans. He may not even want to accept the fact that your back so don't hold it against him if he does."

Sans didn't respond. Instead, he just held out his hand. He heard Maisel sigh and felt her gently place the paper in the palm of his hand before going back to her spot on her chair. Again there was a pause of silence as each of them took their time to finish their smokes and let the conversation they just had settle between the two of them.

Maisel, although trying to enjoy the quiet seemed to have a question come to mind as she glanced over at Sans. "So... How long can you hold your form for before turning back into a little shit again? You seem to have been gone most of the day so it has to be longer than you were this past weekend."

"Heh, what can ah say Mais yer daughter seems ta be really good at fix'en broken things." Sans said.

"Except for herself."

"Yeah ya right bout that. 'nyways ah can stay like this for a good nine or ten hours now. Maybe eleven if ah push it but then it takes longer for me ta turn again." Sans explained thinking back on how yesterday he had tried to stay big longer than he could manage and the outcome being him both physically and magically exhausted. This morning he didn't turn back to his regular size till after he had left to do a bit of snooping on some of the roofs. That in itself was dangerous as one building had a dog chained to the roof that almost turned him into a chew toy. Thankfully he blipped over to the next one before that could happen. It was probably around eleven in the morning when he turned to normal. Sans glanced over to the grandfather clock that was in the room. It was barely going to be three in the afternoon which left him with about five or six hours of fun left.

"Does it matter on how close you are to her?"

"When ah'm like this?" He gestured to himself. "No. When ah go back ta be'en small then yeah. Found it ta work faster when we're touch'en. Not that ah'm complain'en."

"Do you think that if you two," Maisel made a hand gesture before continuing. "that it would either fix it or make you stay longer?"

When Sans saw and heard what she was implying he couldn't help the fit of giggles that burst out of him. That seemed to make Maisel annoyed as she threw one of the chair pillows at him.

"I'm being serious here Sans! Get your head out of the gutter and pay attention." She squawked.

"Heh. Ah know ya are but that was just ta funny. But yeah ah'm sure if we fucked ah could manage ta stay longer but ah can't do noth'en on her couch. Would probably break. Ah got a solution ta that though."

"And what would that be?"

Sans smiled cheekily. Using his right hand he stuck it into his jacket to pull out a small book. Right away Maisel sat up as she recognized what he had. Her face went from shock to anger.

"What are you doing with that?" She hissed, her hands gripping the armrests of the chair. "What the hell are you doing going through her things like that? If she found out you had her journal she will have a heart attack Sans!"

"It's fine. Ah ain't reading it just interested in this part 'ere." He explained pulling a few folded pages out that seemed to have came from a catalog. "Although ah am tempted ta read the rest. She doesn't say what's on her mind and ah caught her star'en off inta space every now 'n again. Would help get me closer ta her."

"Just ask her like a normal person Sans. I know you got more sense than to read her things."

"Hey ah got plenty of sense." Sans defended himself placing the book, but not the papers, back into his jacket.

"Except for something called Common Sense."

Sans sighed as he rested his head in his hand leaning his arm against the chair. "Fine then at least help me with this then."

"With what?"

* * *

You hummed softly to yourself as you opened another box. Today after you had opened the store you found it to be a lax day so instead of working on the books again you decided to restock and organize. Right now you were placing a new box of books you had received on your book case leaving one out in the open as a display.

Since Undyne had basically cleared you out the last time she had stopped by you had made sure to order new releases and some of the older novels you could recall that she, or rather you thought she didn't have. The one you had in your hand was a nice one. You had taken the time to skim over the pages and after a few you spotted a really tasty scene you were sure that her lover would like. This one was also an adventure book. The main hero seeking justice for something that happened in her town and whatnot only to come up with a cliff hanger at the end.

As you were placing it on the shelf you heard the phone in the back of the store ring. Putting the books you had down you rushed over to the back before whoever was calling hung up. "Tiny Shop Of Trinkets, this is Julia speaking. How may I help you?" You said your voice sounding rehearsed.

"Hey kid."

"Sans?" You asked holding the receiver close to your ear. you could hear a commotion of people in the background but it seemed like he was trying to keep the noise out of the phone. "Are you ok? It sounds busy there."

You heard him huff out a laugh before speaking again. "Ah'm fine kid but, uh, hey what time do ya close the store ta'day?"

"Today? At five so in about thirty minutes? Why, do you need help? I can close early if you need-"

"No. No, don't need ya ta close early just was wondering cus ah got ya someth'en that ah'm gana leave in the house. But ah need ya to be ready with it when ah get back though." Sans explained cutting you off.

"Sans."

"Don't worry bout it sweetheart. Just get ready when ya get out and ah'll see ya in a little while." You sighed as you heard him speak but agreed to whatever he was scheming up. As you were going to continue talking you heard someone shout on the other side of the line and Sans curse under his breath. "Shit. Hey sweetheart ah got ta go. Ah'll see ya back at the house."

As you were about to say "ok" the line had cut and you were left with the dead hum of the receiver

The last thirty minutes of work was torture. Not only were you worried and concerned about what had caused Sans to hang up so abruptly. Then there was the fact that he had told you to get ready. Ready for what you had no clue and then the thing he said that was up at the house. You guessed he had teleported in to bring it since you didn't see him walk through the front of the store or hear him come in through the back. Those were the only ways to get inside to the upper level where the two apartments were. The back of the store lead to a room where the large staircase was as well as the back exit. In which case you left locked at all times just in case.

When you closed the store and made sure you had everything locked up and put where it was out of sight you flicked off the lights and headed up the stairs. It wasn't a long trip but your nerves did make it feel like one. Pulling your keys out from your apron pocket you unlocked the door and made your way in.

At first you expected to find whatever Sans had left on the coffee table next to the chest or on the couch but when you didn't see anything you figured he either left it in the bathroom or in the kitchen. Going with the later first you turned to your right and peeked inside. Sure enough something was on the table but you couldn't see it all to well. When you walked in your eyes grew big with surprise. There laying across the table was a long silver box that was held together with a bright blue ribbon. Coming up to it you had to contain yourself as you realized the name on the box.

Madeleine Vionnet.

You took a quick step back from the table. This, whatever that was inside, was an expensive name brand item. What was Sans thinking when he brought it here? Did he get it for you? Or was he wanting your opinion on it as it could be for someone else? But he had told you to get ready. He couldn't have gotten whatever this was for you. Right?

You came back up to the table. Reaching out with shaky hands you opened the box. This time you weren't able to hold in your shock as a soft gasp escaped past your lips. There laying neatly was a straight cut off the shoulder coral colored dress. It had a low hip fabric belt that held the pretty tulle and fabric past the knee length skirt. You were in awe at such a beautiful thing. So much so that you didn't even try to lift it out of the box. You were afraid you would ruin it. Damage it in some way and feel horrible for committing such a crime against this gorgeous dress. Then there was the fact that you thought you wouldn't do it justice. What if you wore it and you made the dress look weird? What if Sans saw you and regretted it because it didn't look right?

You couldn't bring yourself to do it.

(A few moments later)

Sans came to the apartment a little past five-thirty. He wore the same suit he had changed into when he bathed at Maisel's the only exception being his jacket as he had switched it for a much nicer one. Looking around the living room he expected you to be there waiting for him in the dress he had got for you but as he saw you standing there against the window he noticed that your weren't wearing it. Instead you stood there with one of your slightly better that normal dress. You had fixed your hair nice and even put on a slight touch of make up but you had an almost scared look on your face as your eyes flitted across the roofs of other stores.

He noticed how you jumped when he spoke. "There a reason why ya not wear'en the dress sweetheart?"

You didn't look at him. Instead you held your arms to yourself as you looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." You said softly that if Sans wasn't a Monster than he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"For what? Did ya not like the dress?" Sans asked looking over to the kitchen where he saw the box still sitting there. When he turned back to look at you his sockets widened. A look of sadness washed over you as you placed a hand over your mouth to hide your frown and he could see your eyes begin to water like you were about to cry.

Instantly he teleported over to you. Though he didn't know what to do when he did. He wasn't the consoling type and he hardly had any experience doing it so you could tell how nervous he was. Hell he was even afraid to touch you. Like you would break down even more if he had done so. Shit he didn't even know why you were crying in the first place. What if he said something that set you off even more? Fuck this is why he didn't deal with women.

"Aw shit, sweetheart. Don't do that it's alright."

You shook your head wiping away the moisture from your eye. "Its not alright Sans."

"Then tell me what ah can do then. Is it the dress? Ah can get ya someth'en better."

For some reason unknown to Sans that made you huff out a laugh.

"No Sans, the dress is fine. Gorgeous even but its not the problem."

"Then tell me what is." Sans said now even more confused. If the dress wasn't the problem then what could it have been? Did you have a bad day at the store? Did someone else do something that caused you to be this upset? Shit and he wasn't here to help you all damn day. "Did 'nyone-"

"No, no it wasn't anyone today at work. " You cut in shaking your head at him. "It's no one's fault but my own. Here you are doing something nice for me and here I am a stupid blubbering mess all because I think that I wont do the dress you paid so much money on justice. Please don't think of me as ungrateful because I am, Sans. I am so grateful that you would even think that the dress in the kitchen, that is absolutely amazing, would look good on me but it won't. I'm not pretty-"

Before you could say anymore you found Sans mouth crashing against your own silencing you from saying anything more. A wave of magic flowed through you making your lips tingle from how hard he was pressing his teeth to you. Not only that but you felt the affection and reassurance in it. It told you that Sans didn't believe in the words you had been saying that were making you doubt yourself.

Pulling away slightly Sans watched as you panted. Damn that felt so good and he really wanted to do it again but he needed to explain something to you first. Raising a hand he wiped away a stray tear.

"Ah didn't buy the dress ta make ya pretty, although it would but not by much cus ya are already so fucking beautiful sweetheart." He saw you look up to meet his own eye lights. It was like you were trying to figure out whether or not he was lying but when ever it came to you he never could bring himself to. That and Monster's really couldn't lie but he wasn't going to tell you that just yet.

"Then why?"

"Because the place ah want ta take ya calls for something expensive. Ya know? Suit and tie kind of thing. That 'n ah wanted ta do someth'en nice for ya. Ah didn't know what ya liked so ah just got the dress." Sans explained straightening up to rub the back of his skull in slight embarrassment.

"You could have just told me and asked, Sans." You said a slight tease hidden in there.

"Yeah that what Mais said for me ta do. Guessed ah should 'ave listened ta the old crow." Sans huffed putting his arm down. Looking back at you from the side his smile returned when he saw that you were calming down. "Ya still want ta come with?"

"Y-yes." You stammered realizing that you were probably making him late. You looked out the window to see that the sun had yet to set so it couldn't be past six yet. Turning back to Sans you noticed he had the dress in his hand now.

Leaning forward Sans gently grabbed your chin to make you look up at him. Placing the dress softly into your arms he whispered in your ear. "Go put the dress on, sweetheart. Unless ya want me ta do it for ya?"

A dark blush rode up your face. Shaking your head while it was still held in his hand you whispered a quiet "no thank you" before he let you go. With the new freedom you scurried into the bathroom to change closing the door a tad bit to forcefully as you did so.

Sans didn't wait very long before you came back out to stand in front of him. Sans really didn't understand why you didn't see yourself as pretty. Fuck if you saw him like he saw you right now as you stood there nervously in front of him gently tugging the dress slightly you probably would be overwhelmed by how powerful his adoration and love for you was. Shit and lets not forget how fucking horny he was for you right now to. If it wasn't for the fact that he had made plans for tonight he would have ripped that dress off of you and ravished that gorgeous body of yours right where you stood. But you probably wouldn't like that just yet. That and he wasn't going to take you on that dingy couch of yours. He wouldn't have to wait long though. He already had plans in play to fix that.

Smiling Sans reached for you bringing you close enough to feel your breasts brush against his lower ribs. He wanted to groan at how your hands automatically went around him in a light hug and the way you smiled up at him before putting that pretty face of yours on his chest. His soul thumped heavily in his ribcage as it tried to get to you. It would have to if he didn't have control of himself. And id he didn't then he was pretty fucking sure that things would have ended up much worse than you crying because you thought you weren't pretty. Stars you were going to be his ruin.

"Ya ready sweetheart?" Sans asked wrapping his other hand around your waist smiling more as you nodded. "We might be a bit behind but don't worry, ah know a _shortcut_ that will save us some time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG: So who's excited for Reader's and Sans date?
> 
> Reader: Wait this is a date?
> 
> TG: OOP did i say date.... I mean ummm....... Bye bye!!
> 
> So yeah you and Sans go on a date but like always things don't go as planned. Arn't you glad? lol. At least the next chapter will have a happy ending.
> 
> Also check out my new Tumblr @BoxOSkeletons!  
> Here you can find stuff about this and my other stories as well as talk to my OC's and Skele boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night!! Grab your wine or whatever alcohol you got cus we sipping on retard juice tonight.

The weight of the world fell away from you as both you and Sans were cast into the void. You had to shut your eyes tightly as you started to feel not only the shifting of space around you but also a slightly uncomfortable feeling in your stomach. But once it came to the point that you might actually consider vomiting the world seemed to settle and you found your feet standing back on solid ground. When you opened your eyes you noticed that you were standing with Sans in an alley. The lights in this part of the District was brighter and you could hear people talking as they walked by on the busy sidewalks.

What caught your attention the most though was that Sans had actually teleported you nearly on the other side of the Monster District. Normally one would just blow it off but you knew better. The Monster District was a really fucking large part of the city as it grew and expanded outwards nearly everyday. So the fact that he had brought you to the more high end area with the most modern and well-kept buildings was quite an astonishment to you.

"Did we just teleport? Oh my gosh we did, didn't we? That's so amazing! How did you do that? Can you do it all the time!? Obviously you brought me but do you have a limit? Does it work on other things as well?" You asked blasting him with a million and one questions.

"Woah woah, sweetheart. If ah answered all them questions we won't make it in time ta where we're go'en." Sans laughed trying to settle you down. He wanted you to save all of that excitement for when they got there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A blush grew on your cheeks from the embarrassment. "Where are we going anyways?"

To answer your question Sans let you go allowing you to stand on your own before moving to your side so you could look at the building in front of you across the street. Your eyes grew wide and you looked at the fancy building before you. To your absolute surprise you never expected to be standing in front, well across the street, of the famous monster restaurant named Clear Blue.

Now the dress started to make sense. Normally a swanky place like this had a dress code but this isn't some dime and dine type of place. The rules here were far more extense and restricting. To list a few: one must have a high standing position in the Monster District and be 'well known' amongst the community, all customers must dress according to their Monster class, and in order to make any reservation they need to first get an endorsement from one of the few well known Monsters in the city or the owner themselves. So basically if you are not well known, well kept, or good enough then you wouldn't be allowed in. Everything you didn't have and then some. You looked over at Sans skeptically. Did he really get you two reservations here and would be allowed in, or were you going to be dealt with the embarrassing situation of being turned away?

Sans though seems unbothered by your skepticism. Wrapping an arm around your waist he pulled you forward as he lead you across the street. The clacks of your small heals keeping you semi grounded as you came to the front entrance. A fish monster was already there eyeing the two of you before you came up to him. Immediately he opened the door and with a dramatic bow he allowed you in.

You had to stop yourself from gawking at the beautiful interior of the restaurant. You weren't even in the actual dining area yet but the lobby itself was just gorgeous. The whole thing was set as a sea scape and not like one of those murals that you see at a dental office or at a doctors office. This was literally like you were standing at the bottom of the ocean. One of the main things that stuck out to you was the way the seaweed moved. Tall vines of sea weed stretched all the way up to the high ceilings and moved like they were actually being pushed and pulled by the waves. So into your amazed staring of the place you failed to see another fish monster this time he looked something akin to a lionfish and had the grumpy attitude to match.

"Ah Mr. **Sans**. What can we do for you today? Do you and your," He looked over at you and gave you a once over before continuing, " acquaintance have a reservation with us today?"

"That ah do pall. A table in the Deep Blue section." Sans said ignoring the way the fish monster nearly sneered when he said his name.

"Let me check our books, one moment please."

You started to grow nervous when the fish monster took his time going through the pages of the reservations book. You felt Sans give your hip a reassuring squeeze causing you to look up at him. His face seemed the same. The normal lax grin greeted you as he glanced down at you. That oddly made you relax a bit. Well that and the fact that the fish monster finally answered once he took his face out of the reservation book. His demeanor darkening a bit more.

"It seems we do have a reservation for you. This way **please**." The monster said using his hand to direct you to follow him towards the left.

Sans once again lead you over to a beautifully colored coral door. The fish monster effortlessly opened it to show a dark ocean blue room with tables set rather far apart from each other. You guessed that it was used to give the people space to talk with ease but you didn't really consider that since you were staring at the gorgeous neon glowing jellyfish. They swam above everyone that was already there. Their string like tentacles waving like flags in a gentle breeze. They were far larger than any normal looking ones and you were pretty sure that they were created by magic rather than being actual living creatures.

You follow the fish monster as he lead the two of you to the side where there was a rather extra lone looking table. Sans let go of your waist to walk over to where he wanted you to sit pulling your chair out for you. You smiled and graciously took your seat. Once you and he sat the lionfish monster quickly left and was replaced by a alligator monster with just as snarky of an attitude as the one before. He asked for what you and Sans would like to drink and once got them walked away from the two of you to disappear behind a curtain of sea weed.

"I do have to say," You started watching a small jellyfish the size of your hand float around the centerpiece before going back to join the much larger ones above you, "I never thought I would be able to even step foot in this place in my lifetime."

"'s it what ya thought it would be?" Sans asked you waving away another small jellyfish that was starting to annoy him by floating near his face. "Could deal without these 'noying little shits though."

You giggled behind your hand. "I think they are adorable and yes it is. Though I never heard of the Deep Blue section. Only of the main part of it."

Sans chuckled. "Yeah ya got ta have connections with the owner ta get a seat back here."

"Are you close with them?" You couldn't help but ask.

Sans shrugged. "Ya can say we go **way** back."

Just as Sans finished speaking the alligator waiter brought out your drinks and gently set them onto the table. Unbeknownst to you the waiter also held a bottle of a very expensive wine. He took the wine glasses from you and Sans and poured each of you a glass before leaving the bottle on the table. You looked over at Sans with a questioning look in which he returned with a wink.

Your face flushed as you looked away from him towards the glass. The wine looked nearly pitch black under the lighting making it look almost ominous and beautiful at the same time. "You didn't need to order the wine Sans. I'm not much of a drinker." You said picking up the delicate glass to take a small sip. The taste was immaculate as you expected.

"Ain't it a common thing ta splurge when ya are out celebrating though?" Sans asked picking up his own glass to take a drink of the onyx colored wine.

"Why are we celebrating? You still haven't told me yet."

"Ah haven't?" Sans asked playfully.

"Not even a hint." You shot back with a smile.

"Huh, odd."

"Sans~." You playfully whined softly so that the other people around you wouldn't hear.

Sans chuckles again but this time its deeper and much more rumbling than the others. Without speaking he raised his hand slightly and you felt yourself rising as well. Shocked by the sudden weightless feeling you grabbed onto your chair with a death grip. Both you and the chair moved closer to Sans until you and it settled back down right next to him, the hand he had used settling itself over the back of the chair.

"Mm. Ah like the way ya said my name, sweetheart. Do it again 'n ah might tell ya." Sans said leaning closer to you.

"Sans, behave and just tell me." You said with a blush. You didn't know if he could see it with the dark color of the lighting but you were sure he probably could.

Sans gave a fake sigh as he leaned back into his own chair again. "Well its for more then one reason." He started. "One being that ah'm out of that damn box and back ta be'en me again, even if it ain't for a short while."

"And the other reason?" You asked taking another sip of the wine. Thankfully you had already swallowed it before Sans had answered.

"You."

You had to blink a moment. Did he say you were the reason? And why did he say it without the usual short cut accent? You looked up at him. He had this look on his face that you couldn't tell whether it was adoration or if it was something else but it sure as hell had you blushing harder than ever before. You quickly looked away from him. You didn't know what to do. So you just kept speaking.

"I doubt meeting me would be considered a reason to celebrate."

"Ah got ta disagree."

You turned back to look at him now curious. What would be the reason then? You were plain human woman with nothing to show for except for your newly opened shop. Its not like you were a big shot like most or basically all of these people that were also in the space around you. You had no money, no fancy house or business, and certainly had not done anything for Sans except for allowing him to sleep with you on your couch. That was it.

"How so?" You asked sounding a bit to somber for your liking.

( **Sans POV** )

Everything, except for what had happened at the house, was going swimmingly. From when you had clung to him when he shortcut to the look of awe on your face when you saw where he had brought you. He could see your soul flutter and shine from the excitement you were having and it made his own soul happy. That and you were just so stars damn cute for your own good. Especially when the fucking spikey fish shit brought you to the exclusive area for the higher class Mobsters and Monsters.

Able must have spread word around that he was back because when he came to the restaurant he expected to be laughed at and then turned away. The waiter at the time was a lot smarter than the lionfish fuck that had greeted them. The monster knew immediately that Sans was not someone to mess with and knew that he had every right to be here and quickly made the reservation for him. He was smart. Hell even the other Monsters that were in here with you knew who he was just by looking at him when the two of you came in. The only thing that pissed him off was that they all stared at you. Some were with curiosity because Sans never brought a woman, let alone a human, with him whenever he came here. The others were sending you dirty looks probably thinking you were going to be his one night stand or something along those lines.

You would never be. Not to him. Even if you weren't his soulmate he would never lower you to their level. You were just to special for that. Sans looked down at you when you had sat yourself in the chair. You were watching the magic cast illusion float around the centerpiece. From here he could see the glow from the neon colored jellyfish lighten up your face and show him that gorgeous smile of yours. Not that he needed the glow to see you. He could see perfectly fine in the dark lighting but with the added light casting shadows that haloed and framed your face he couldn't help the swell of love for you at that moment.

Then everything started to turn to shit. He had been talking to you about why you were here with him and why the two of you were celebrating. You were teasing and playing with him as you spoke making him try and goad you more wanting to see that blush and smile grow more. And when he finally told you that you were the reason they were also celebrating and saw how your face started to turn sad he had to quickly correct that. He didn't want you to lose that smile tonight. So he leaned forward ready to tell you that you were his soulmate when something else caught his eye.

Faster than you had probably ever seen him move he had pushed you back as far as you could go in your chair with the arm that had been on your chair. The other hand came to grab the blue glowing spear that would have surely scratched you had he not moved you away. It was directed at him though. Aimed for the dead center of his skull. A killing blow **had** it worked.

You turned while he merely gave an annoyed glare over to Undyne whom was now stomping her way to his table. She looked pissed as she summoned another spear in her hand. She looked at him dead in the eye socket and Sans could feel the nearly killing Intent she had before looking down at you. Before Sans could do anything you were snatched out of his hold and out of your chair. Oh now that really made him mad. Not really caring he crushed the spear in his hand sending shards everywhere, especially into your wine glass. Guess your not going to finish that anyways now.

( **Your POV** )

You stumbled forward when Undyne practically snatched you out of Sans hold and out of the chair you were sitting on. You were absolutely confused to no freaking end and had no idea what the hell was going on and why Undyne had tried to attack Sans. You tried to pull your hand away from the she monster but her grip on you was to tight for you to even budge.

"Undyne! What on earth are you doing!?" You asked now starting to freak out.

"It's alright Julia, your safe with me now." She explained not looking away from Sans whom was now standing from his chair. "Alphys take her back. I don't want this bag of bones to hurt her."

"Undyne just listen-" Before you could finish you were being shoved behind her and into the gentle yet shaky arms of whom you assumed was Alphys. You looked at the yellow reptile whom gave you an apologetic look.

"H-hi. I-i'm sorry for d-disturbing you but it w-will be s-safer if we stay b-back." Alphys said with a stutter.

So this was Alphys. Kind of what you were expecting when Undyne had given you the run down about her but you really wished you had met on different circumstances. You weren't mad or anything just confused as to why this was happening. Your attention was taken away from the scared monster when you heard Sans speak.

"Undyne~" He said with a sneer. "Haven't seen ya in a while. How's the Queen do'en? Surprised ta see her lap dog aint with 'er."

"Cut the crap Sans. Why did you have Julia?" Undyne barked back.

"Wasn't it obvious that me and sweetheart were enjoying a nice date ta celebrate the fact that ah'm back? Ah'm sure that's why ya came with Alphys as well right? Ta enjoy ya'selves." Sans explained not moving from his spot but glancing behind Undyne where you and Alphys were.

Undyne scoffed. "Like hell you were on a date! I may have not seen your ugly skull around for a while but that doesn't change the fact that the Sans I know does not go on dates with humans like Julia. In fact I'm pretty sure you had kidnapped her and dragged her here without her consent. Yeah, that's more like your style."

"What?" You asked looking at Undyne. Gently removing yourself from Alphys you came up to Undyne to look at her face. "Undyne I came with him willingly. Why on earth would he kidnap me?"

"Listen kid you're safe now. There's no need for you to try and defend him. Unless he has something on you. Say the word Julia. Is this piece if shit blackmailing you into this?" Now Undyne was looking down at you. She was waiting for you to say yes but when she saw the confused and scared look on your face she grew angry. She could feel Sans glaring daggers at her and it just made her think that Sans was aiming it at you instead of at her. "You better leave her alone Sans."

You could see his brow bone twitch and the magic starting to accumulate in his hand. You needed to stop this quickly. Grabbing Undyne's arm you made her look back down at you.

"Undyne stop it. We live together ok? He was just taking me out as thanks for that. Seriously Undyne there is nothing bad going on, I swear that there isn't." Looking over at Sans you saw that he was relaxing a bit. You smiled over at him when his magic disappeared and he held out his hand for you to come back over to him. In which you did ignoring Undyne's words of protest. When you got to Sans you gently placed your hand in his feeling his warm bones delicately wrap around your small hand. "I'm here with him because I want to be."

"W-what?" Undyne asked looking at you like you had grown a second head or even a third. "Julia do you even know what he is? Who he is? He's one of the most blood lust Monster's out here! He's a murdering Monster and a Mobster at that! Its not safe with him! He'll kill you too once he is done!"

"I already know that, Undyne, and I'm fine with that." You said gripping Sans hand tighter. This seemed to have gained his attention even more as he looked down at you. He could tell that something wasn't completely right and was confirmed when you finished what you were going to say. " Besides, its not like I'm important enough to leave a lasting impact. I'm fine with whatever happens."

All three monsters looked at you in concern but you ignored them. Now you just wanted to either get back to enjoying your time here or start leaving to go home. You were rather tired from work and the excitement that just happened.

"Well then," Sans started pulling you close so that you were now tucked under his arm. " since our little misunderstanding has been cleared why don't ya beat it."

"I agree." Came a new voice. All eyes turned to look at a rather well dressed shark monster. He stood off to the side with both hands behind his back looking rather upset with the group of monsters and human. "This establishment has a strict no magic or weapons policy. By starting a fight and causing a scene I am afraid we will have to ask you to leave."

Sans smile grew knowing that Undyne was going to have to leave and from the look on her face it was absolutely priceless. Well that was until the shark turned his attention to you and him.

"I'm afraid that goes for you as well, Sir., Madam."

"What!?" Sans barked.

You quickly tried to calm him down. "Sans its alright. Lets just go."

"Sweetheart-"

"It's ok. We can always come back another day." You said trying to reason with him. Thankfully he gave in.

With a heavy sigh he allowed the shark monster to lead them out. Once they all got outside Sans expected you to stay with him but instead you went straight over to the two female monsters. Which was a shock because surely you would have been mad at them for having you kicked out but nope there you were talking to them like nothing had just happened. In fact now that he was out here he was really able to take on the fish monster because in all honesty this damn bitch ruined his time with you. Especially right when he was going to tell you about being his soulmate. But he knew you wouldn't like that. It would only end up in you probably hating and fearing him and that is absolutely not what he wanted. So he kept his cool and waited, as much as he could stand, patiently waited for you to finish.

Your laugh caught his attention. Looking over at you after a while he saw that you were making your way back over to him. When you did you stood by his side with a simple smile on your face.

"Ya done playing nice?" He asked looking over at where Undyne and Alphys were now leaving.

"I never play nice because I always am." You said like you were offended by his words but not really. "And yes I am. I told them that I appreciated the fact that they were worried about me but I would have really liked for them to have done what they did in a least non scene causing way."

You looked up at the glowing blue sign of Clear Blue. You really wished you hadn't been kicked out. You had been enjoying yourself really well up until then. Even the wine was really nice. You doubted you would get to taste it again now. You closed your eyes trying to savor the image of what you had seen inside when your stomach growled. Your face paled and you quickly turned away from Sans.

"Ya hungry sweetheart?" Sans asked with a laugh. You felt his arm wrap around your shoulders to pull you close so he could whisper in your ear. "Ah'm sure ah got someth'en in my pants that'll fill ya up."

You choked on your breath at his words. Flushing you swatted his hands away. "Sans that's such a dirty thing to say!"

"Nah that's not dirty. Ah got worse ones then that. If ya want ah can take ya home right now and ah can indulge ya. What do ya say?" Sans asked leaning down to whisper it in your ear.

You smacked his arm playfully before intertwining your arm in his. "No thank you but I would love if you escorted me to another wonderful place. I'm sure you would enjoy Grillby's just as much as I would right now."

"Grillby's beats anything this shitty place could ever make." Sans agreed already starting to lead you down the street.

You giggled as you saw how Sans practically looked like he was going to drool at the thought of Grillby's greasy food. The two of you walked for a bit enjoying the night air. It was starting to get cool even though that Summer had already hit its half way mark. Soon it was going to start raining and as much as you loved the rain you hated the humidity that came with it. Nope not a fan. Oh and you didn't get your hair done after all like you wanted to. Damn it was going to be a hassle doing it in the mornings when it does rain.

In your thoughts you noticed that Sans had slowed down in walking so that you wouldn't be dragged along. You smiled at that. He was always so considerate of you and it made your chest feel warm. In fact even when Undyne had started the fight you noticed how he had protected you and not even dared to attack even with Undyne's goading. Instead of causing a scene and demanding that she gave you back he let you get away from the situation and into safety away from Undyne's spears. You were sure that Sans could have handled himself and beat Undyne if he wanted to but for your sake he didn't.

"You know," You found yourself speaking, "that was amazing how you kept your cool back there."

"'s that so?"

You nodded. "Yes. That was a very gentlemanly thing you did by not attacking Undyne even though she did attack you. That was a very nice thing you did and I am rather grateful."

Sans stopped walking causing you to halt as well. You looked up at him to see him looking ahead as if thinking to himself. You didn't have to wait long for him to answer you back. Looking down at you Sans leaned a bit and tapped his cheek. "Then shouldn't the nice gentleman receive a reward for helping his little lady?"

You scoffed and shook your head at his boldness. But you did comply. Leaning up you placed a sweet kiss upon his cheek before you leaned higher so you could whisper. "There. Although the reward I was thinking of was allowing you to tell me all those dirty things you were talking about. But~ I already gave you what you asked for. Surely such a gentleman like yourself would be happy with that though."

When you leaned back down you saw the slight shock on Sans face. You giggled at the look and before he had composed himself or even was able to get another word in you untangled yourself from his arm and proceeded to walk briskly away. That was rather an embarrassing thing for you to say but you couldn't help yourself. The look on his face was worth it. You just hopped that he wouldn't get to excited over it though. But as you continued to walk you could hear the heavy footfalls of Sans feet on the concrete walking towards you super fast.

Shit you were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: Hey Sans!  
> MF Sans: Yeah sweetheart?  
> Reader: I want you to talk derby to me.   
> *Reader has roller-skated away*  
> MF Sans: I'mah fuck her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I am deeply sorry for the feels that will be in this chapter. Please note that this is much needed in order for the story to progress and basically I am an asshole. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy

It had been several days since Sans took you to Clear Blue. You had woke to find that Sans had left before you again and had succeeded in not waking you up. Which was odd for a large Monster like himself when you were always ending up sleeping on top of him. Then again he did have the ability to lift things with his magic so you were sure that could have been the reason why you never felt him jostle you.

You had woken a bit earlier than usual today. Not by much only maybe thirty minutes or so. You had surprisingly woke before your alarm and had made quick work in getting up to change. As you had gotten out of the bathroom you passed by one of the open rooms. This one held the dress that Sans had bought you as you spotted the coral colored dress hanging on a hanger from the closet door frame. You had left it out until you could get a covering for it since you didn't want any moths or mice to nibble on the beautiful fabric. That would just destroy you if it got ruined. Though you could always place it back inside the box it had came in you decided against it. You would probably put it in incorrectly and when you would want to wear it again end up with to many wrinkles to get out. No. It was fine there for now.

Walking into the kitchen you didn't feel like eating much this morning and had merely placed two pieces of toast in the toaster and made you some Black Widow coffee you had received from Muffet the other day. It was surprisingly good even though it did sound ominous. You did have to say though it was a lot stronger than the regular blend that you usually bought but that was alright. When the toast popped up and you had added a generous amount of jam onto it you took the toast and your cup of coffee and walked out of the house, making sure you had left the door unlocked just in case. Walking up the steps you went to the roof.

The slightly warm air greeted you as you opened the door to the roof. The orange sun of the morning shining on your many plants that you had scattered around it. You had many kinds either lined in rows or placed here and there where you knew the sun wouldn't be to harsh on them. Your all time favorite flowers though had to be your shrimp plants. Because they were in pots they never grew taller than your hip but you loved all the colors they gave you. The flower itself looked something like a rectangular prism with each petal overlaid on top of another. Between the spaces though popped these adorable white, pink, or peach colored petals and stems that made the actual shrimp. Your absolute favorite one of these had to be your tallest in which the shrimp itself had these whisker like things that came out of the center. Of course you had other flowers that you loved and cared for and they were doing just as amazing as the others but gosh dang it you just loved your shrimp plants so much. Oh and the snap dragons! You has stolen some sprouts from the park a while back and although they had not yet bloomed you were so excited for them to.

Walking onto the roof you went over to your seating area. You had bought a folding chair from an old monster that was going to throw it away because the base had busted. Much to his disappointment you encouraged him to sell it to you and fixed the seat. Now you were able to enjoy your mornings and afternoons here because of that. Grabbing the chair you sat it right next to your still blooming Cosmos flowers and your baby Russian Sage bush. These you actually bought from someone rather than kidnapping them like you had the shrimp plants.

Once seated you took a sip of your coffee. The bitter taste of it was still there even with the cream and sugar you had added but it was still quite enjoyable. Taking a bite of toast you looked down at the street a few blocks away. From your seat you were still able to see people and Monsters clearly as they walked to and from the alleys, shops, and apartments. There was a human woman walking her dog, a Monster couple leaving their apartment, and a Monster man coming from one of the alleys with a box of what you assumed were newspapers seeing as how a few of them flew away from him by the wind. The ones that caught your attention though were the Monster couple. They were headed your way holding each others hands as they walked. They looked really sweet together and it made you smile. It somehow made you think of when you walked to Grillby's after being kicked out of Clear Blue.

After the two of you had enjoyed yourselves and left Grillby's the two of you walked together just like this couple. Sans had placed himself in the middle of you and the road and let you wrap your arms around his larger one and even let you slip your hand into his. The two of you didn't talk much on the short, literally across the street, trip home. The memory of that night made your chest feel warm. Well it was that or the sip of coffee you just took but either way it did made you feel happy. In fact just being with Sans made you feel happy. Ever since he came out of that box over a week and a half ago you never had any sort of trouble from him unless you were the one making the trouble. He was always civil even when he was making all those dirty jokes and teased you. He never pushed it past that. Well no that's not true per say. There was that moment where he had pinned you against the counter. You blushed remembering it, your hand absently moving to touch the part of the neck where he had done it. A ghostly feeling making you shudder.

" _You should be thinking of finding a nice boy to hang out with._ "

Maisel's words echoed in your mind. Sans was definitely **not** a boy but you considered the thought of being in a relationship with him. He wasn't really what you were looking for in a partner but he was kind and gentle with you and also considerate and never pushed things. He new how to handle dangerous situations and protect you without throwing himself head first into it. And on top of that he loved Grillby's just as much as you did. So far he gave you no reason to say otherwise. Not yet at least.

You would consider it.

Getting up from your seat after finishing your breakfast your eyes caught something appear across the street in front of Grillby's. Looking down you saw that it was Sans. He was standing next to a cat monster you had seen there working at Grillby's every now and again. She was really nice to you and seemed to have just as dirty of a mind as Sans. Smiling at seeing them have a civil conversation, to which you obviously couldn't hear, you pick up your plate you had your toast on and took it and the cup with you as you made your way back to your apartment.

When you got home you placed your dishes into the sink for later before turning to the couch to grab your apron and put it on. You were in a good mood this morning and felt that today was going to be a good day for work. Heading for the door you grabbed your keys and left. Walking down the hall and the steps you unlocked the door to the back entrance of the store. Walking in you made quick work at turning the lights on and checking to see if everything was in place for the day. Moving over to the register you checked to see if you had the correct amount of change inside before closing it and writing in the books that you had a certain amount you were going to start out with.

Seeing a shadow come through the window you turned to see that it was Sans. He was standing at the side of the building like he was going to go to the back alley. The window was open and being sneaky you were going to go and spook him when you heard the cat monster call out.

"Sans, wait!"

You stopped. For some reason you felt something tighten in your chest at hearing her call his name. Hiding yourself incase they came closer to the window you listened to what they were saying. You knew that this was wrong and that you shouldn't be eavesdropping into their conversation but you couldn't help yourself. So you listened.

"You cant be serious about that, right? Is that why you came back?"

"Not really but its part of it." Sans said.

"Shit. Did Maisel help you find her?"

"Nah ah found her on my own. Had big plans on tell'en her ta but that shit got fucked."

"But still Sans finding your soulmate! Wow! Do I know her?"

"Don't know."

"Aw come on don't be like that tell me! Oh is she the pretty human that lives here?"

Your heart fluttered. What? You, his soulmate? You knew about monsters having soulmates and so did humans and that they were very important but Sans being your soulmate? A smile graced your lips until you heard him speak.

"Nah ah'm just staying at her place as a cover for now. Ah'll move once ah get things settled first."

Dread. Dread and disquietude settled itself like a heavy stone sinking straight to the bottom of a lake bed. It wasn't you. It wasn't you and although you should feel happy for him finding his soulmate it... hurt you. It hurt you to know that as you had just so happened to try and open up again the world had decided to steal it away from you. You quickly moved away from the window and into the back of the store away from Sans and the cat Monster.

As you walked the same feeling as what you felt in the bathroom a few days ago burst through your chest. The pain was to unbearable and the sudden feeling caught you off guard to where you actually couldn't brace yourself in time and ended up falling to your knees. A crash to your right told you that as you reached out to catch yourself you had knocked down a decorative plate from the display next to you.

You gasped and clutched at your chest as the pain grew hot. You had started to panic now. You didn't know why this was happening and it scared you. Your chest became so unbearably tight that you literally thought you might have been having a heart attack. Tears blurred your vision as the thought of you dieing swam up. Were you going to die? No. Please. You couldn't die yet. You still had people you needed to pay back. Maisel, Henry, Muffet, **Sans**. You tried to keep your eyes open. You needed to stay awake but the pain was hurting you to much. The arm that was supporting you gave way and the moment your head touched the floor you were already out.

* * *

You didn't know how long you had been out for but from how sore your body was and how tired you were sure it was a long while. You were warm though and whatever you were laying on was soft. The smell of mint drifted from the pillow you were laying on. You must have been found by someone. There was no way you could still be laying in your shop with the mess you made and you didn't have a bed as comfortable as the one you were now in.

The sound of a door opening had you trying to open your eyes but then you were met with to bright of light you immediately shut them. A groan escaped you and you guessed it was kind of loud because whomever was in the room with you gasped and ran to your borrowed bed. You felt hands checking over you before one stopped to cradle the side of your head.

"Stars child you gave me such a scare!" You heard Maisel say quietly, relief and worry in her voice.

Your brows knitted together. Was Maisel the one that found you? Had she came to the shop and saw you on the ground? You tried to speak but your voice was dry and hoarse. Had you screamed? You don't remember screaming. You only remember falling in the shop. Wait. The shop! You had fainted while you were still open! Was it ok? Did Maisel or whoever found you close it? No it needed to stay open. You needed to pay the protection fee that was coming up and you had other bills you needed to pay along with the commissioned items. You tried to get up but Maisel's hands kept you on the bed.

"Its ok dear, your alright now. Just rest some more." She tried to get you to stay down.

"M-my...shop." You whined still trying to keep getting up but you were to weak to do so and ended up flopping back onto the bed.

"Your store is fine. I have one of my girls over there keeping an eye on it for now." Maisel explained petting your head. "I'm going to get you some food, dear. Stay laying down until I get back."

You nodded and relaxed back into the bed. Your store was fine. You were fine. You were going to be ok.

You fell back to sleep.

**(Sans POV)**

Sans was absolutely livid. How could he not notice it sooner? How could he have not seen that your soul was cracking? He was such a fucking idiot! He let out a growl as he blew out smoke from the cigar he was smoking.

When he had heard the crash inside your store he was quick to come inside. You were panting and clutching your chest. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see your soul he would have guessed you were having what the humans called a heart attack. Unfortunately yet thankfully it wasn't. Once he had brought you to Maisel's her husband quickly took you up to the spare bedroom to try and heal you the best he could. Maisel on the other hand had been yelling every curse she knew at him for his stupidity. He couldn't blame her though. He blamed himself just as much as she did.

Sans' hand in his pants pocket fisted in anger as he leaned against your kitchen window, the window opened like you asked. The commotion from the other rooms made him growl again. He had been planning on showing you your new place. He was supposed to show you today but he doubted you would wake up yet. A crack as large as the new one you had must have hurt you so badly. But how? What had caused it? You had been doing fine, smiling that pretty smile all day yesterday and you looked so content this morning before he left. Damn it was driving him mad. He wanted to punch something. To beat the shit out of someone. Yet that wouldn't make him feel any better. Not until he knew you were ok.

You ended up out of it for three days. Three long agonizing days. He didn't even bother with speaking to Maisel or Henry to see how you were doing during the day. He couldn't bring himself to look at them. That's another reason why he was here at your place. Maisel had been stuck to your side like a tick during the day so he hid out here until night came. That's when he would teleport to where you were resting. He would sit there running his hands through your hair and telling you how sorry he was for not noticing sooner.

"Sir." One of the movers called to him holding the green box chest he had arrived here in. "Where should we put this?"

"Don't care. Toss it into one of the closets or under someth'en." Sans growled. He must have looked pissed because the man paled before nodding and scurrying out of the kitchen.

Sans sighed blowing out another plume of smoke when a knock came from the front door. Pushing himself from the window he walked over and opened it to see that it was one of the girls Maisel had sent over to take care of the shop downstairs. She wore your apron and looked nervous as she stared up at him.

"What?" Sans snapped when she didn't speak causing her to flinch.

"A-ah um, Mrs. Maisel said for me to tell you that Miss Julia is awake b-but is still exhausted so s-she is making her stay in bed for a while longer." The girl said shakily.

You had woken up! Oh stars that's such a relief. Sans felt his shoulders relax at the news. He would go and see you once these movers were done. He wanted everything to be perfect for when you came back.

"Thanks kid." Sans said pulling out a bill from his vest pocket and handing it to her. He must have given her a big one from the look of shock on her face. Pocketing the money she quickly thanked him before heading back downstairs to continue working.

Roughly two hours went by before Sans had ended up locking your apartment and heading over to Maisel's. Sure enough you were indeed awake. He had ported into your borrowed room spooking you causing you to jump in your spot on the bed. You looked exhausted. Like you had literally not been sleeping for the past few days. It was probably from your soul trying to fix itself but the only way it would though is if he soul bonded with her. His soul would then use its energy to fill in any of the cracks it could. He was sure that his alone would be enough to hold her together until his brother finally came. But he still hasn't told you about them being your soulmates yet and after this shit he was sure as hell that he needed to do it soon. Maybe when he brought you home?

"Sans." He hard you try to speak but your voice was so gravely. It almost made him wince.

"Hey sweetheart. Ya gave me a scare there." He said coming over to sit next to you on the bed, his hand going to lay on top of your blanket covered leg.

You looked away from him a blush crept up your cheeks as you looked away from him. Even then you were adorable. Sans had to keep himself from chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for everyone." You said not looking at him, your arm came to absently rub at your chest.

"Nah its no trouble. 'sides Ah'm sure Mais loved taking care of ya since she can't mother hen her own kids 'nymore, ya know?" Sans chuckled. You tried to laugh too but he figured from the look of discomfort on your face as you did so that it must have hurt.

Just then the door to the room opened and in came Henry and Maisel. Maisel seemed surprised to see Sans there while Henry had his usual indifference look on his face. Henry went to the other side of the bed and sat down facing you while Maisel brought in a cup of tea. She placed the cup on the nightstand before taking Sans spot as he stood.

"How you feeling, mouse?" Henry asked motioning for her to lean forward so he could put a green glowing hand to rub her back.

"I'm ok." You croaked. "I'm sorry you had to skip work today for me. You didn't need to."

"Now don't you say that. I'll always be here for my little mouse especially when she's not feeling well." Henry said patting your back gently.

That must have been the final hit to break the dam for you. Sans stiffened when you threw yourself at him bawling into Henry's shirt. A disgusting slime of jealousy coated his soul but he acted like he was fine. He shouldn't be jealous when he was the one that should have made sure you weren't falling. Yet here he was. Instead he stood guard as you bawled your little heart out on the two older monsters. You must have been so scared when it happened. He couldn't blame you for your tears. It just made him all the more regretful though.

**(Your POV)**

It took another day or two before Maisel decided that you were strong enough to leave the room. You were very much thankful for that because you weren't to sure if you could stand laying in bed all day again. On the contrary you did enjoy the comfort of the bed for as much as it lasted. Though it seemed that the moment you had closed your eyes the night would slip away from you in a heart beat.

You sighed into the cup of tea that Maisel had just made you. It was nice and refreshing and a bit on the sweet side. It was one of the blends you had seen in her shop. No doubt one of her best sellers since you weren't much of a tea drinker but with this you could be. You leaned back into the chair you were sitting in as you waited. Sans was out and about today and much to Maisel and Henry's banter he was supposed to be taking you home since they didn't want anything happening to you on the way. Sans didn't seem to mind but you did.

You had been thinking over what had happened before you collapsed. As much as you hurt over the idea that Sans had a soulmate you found it in yourself to let him go. It was for the best anyways. Not like you were someone that he would find interesting anyways, right? Yeah he flirted and teased you but you figured that was basically his personality. Like how he loves to annoy Maisel with his bad puns then tease her about having worse ones. He was a playful person by nature. Surely there was no real emotion towards his flirting at you.

Taking a sip of the tea you heard the front door open. Glancing that way you saw Henry come in with his tool box. He looked tired but when he saw you sitting in the living room he instantly perked up.

"Hey, mousey!" He said taking off his shoes and placing his tool box on the shelf that was there. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than before. How was work? How long do you think it will take to finish your latest building?" You asked placing your cup on the coffee table so you could turn to him.

Henry sighed, noticing your change in topic, as he came over to sit next to you on the couch. "Unfortunately, its going to be longer than expected. We had some humans that were giving us hassle on the permits of some of our contractors. Many of them had to be sent home until they can get them fixed. Then there was the crane messing up. You would expect a heavy piece of machinery to be well oiled and taken care of but I guess not."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear you had such a rough day. Do you want me to make you some tea?" You asked already getting up. Henry's hand on yours stopped you making you sit back down.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just maybe need to rest my eyes for a bit. Mind being an old man's cuddle buddy for a few minutes?" Henry asked.

"The Henry calling himself old!? Maybe you are as tired as you look." You teased. Looking over at the clock you saw that it was still to early for Sans to come back yet. "I think I could go for a nap."

"Atta girl, come be lazy with me." Henry snickered patting his lap.

You giggled before scooching closer. Laying down you rested your head on his lap. You and Henry had been known for your random nap sessions, much to Maisel's displeasure. They never went anywhere other than like a parent taking a nap with their child. Nothing scandalous or anything that would harm your relationship with your two monster parental figures. The only problem that caused Maisel to not like them was that they were always in her favorite couch. Her perch so to speak. So when she thought they went on for as long as she was able to stand she would make herself known. Mostly waking Henry up and telling him that there was something that he needed to do.

You felt Henry pet your head. His feathered hands running along your hair soothingly. Normally it was he to fall asleep first but you figured you were still a bit exhausted. Hell you didn't even hear if he was snoring like usually does when he slept. It was definitely a sound you couldn't miss. Either way though you did sleep well. So much so that you didn't notice when you were gently moved. You did wake up though to the soft talking happening across the room.

"I know but still it needs to happen tonight. No more putting it off Sans." You heard Maisel whisper.

"I agree. There's not much time left. Maisel told me about how much darker it has gotten. Sooner or later she'll fall again and this time we wont be able to help her." You heard Henry speak this time.

Wait a minute. Why did he sound far away from you? Weren't you still sleeping on his lap? You moved your head feeling for the thick worn cloth of his pants only to feel the smooth fabric of a suit. That's when you heard an all to familiar purr come from your borrowed "pillow".

Your eyes popped open at the realization that you were definitely not sleeping with Henry but you were now being cradled by none other than Sans. When and how he had came back and moved you to now lay on top of him as he sat on the arm chair across the living room you had no idea. He had one arm wrapped around your back while his free hand rubbed small circles over your exposed knee. They must have realized you were awake because as soon as your eyes opened all conversation prior stopped.

"What time is it?" You asked sitting up noticing that Sans arm kept you from getting off of him.

"Its six. Do you want something to eat? I'm almost done with dinner." Maisel asked already getting up but you stopped her.

"Oh! No, no that's alright. I'm more tired than I am hungry today. I'll just make me a sandwich or something when I get home." That's right now that you thought about it you needed to check your fridge. You were sure that since you had been gone for nearly five days that some of your leftovers needed to be tossed.

"Are you sure dear? I could make you a plate for later."

"N-no thank you. I'm fine." You said wringing your fingers feeling a bit shy at the moment with everyone, including Sans, looking at you.

"Ya ready ta go home then?" Sans asked his hand that was on your hip rise up to rub your upper arm.

Were you? Were you ready to go back just yet? Ready to play pretend with Sans until he left? Left you alone in an empty house by yourself again. To sleep by yourself on your old couch again? No. You didn't. You weren't. You wanted to stay. To enjoy this mini vacation from the truth you would be subjected to face once you got back and stepped foot into the barren space of your apartment. But you couldn't stay here. You couldn't bother Henry and Maisel anymore than you already did. It was time for you to to be an adult again. It was time for you to go.

"Y-yeah."

Getting off of Sans you said your goodbyes and thanks to Henry and Maisel. Both of them telling you not to worry about it and for you to take care of yourself. Maisel even jabbing a finger at Sans telling him to teleport you back rather than making you walk home. To which case he gave her a growl asking if she thought he was stupid enough to do that. Her blunt "yes" did make you hold back a smile.

Once you said your "goodbyes for now's" you allowed Sans to pull you close. The pull through the void was a lot smoother than the first time when he took you to Clear Blue. It was also a lot quicker, much to your disappointment. Opening your eyes you noticed that you weren't inside your apartment. Instead you were standing at your front door by yourself.

Now that made you curious and sad at the same time. Why would Sans just leave you out here? Was he mad? Had you done something wrong? Your chest tightened at the thought of you keeping him away from whoever his soulmate was. Was that it? Was he mad at you because you slept for to long while he was waiting? Tears started to form in the corner of your eyes. You were always going to be a bother to people, weren't you? Always doing selfish things. Always being around and bothering them. Always being... alive.

That's...fine.

...Its alright. Everything will be ok once you repaid everyone back. You would thank them properly and then go.

Like Sans for starters. At least he had been kind enough to leave your apartment unlocked for you. Opening the door you willed your tears away for later. You would shed them in the bathroom like you always did. Safe from anyone that could possibly see. Closing the door you locked it only for something colorful to catch your eye.

Odd. You don't remember having anything red. Looking up you honest to all gods thought for a moment that you had stepped into the wrong apartment. Then you realized that the other apartment was supposed to be empty. Unless Maisel had rented it out while you were at her house? But then she would have told you right? Yet as you looked around you noticed that this was your apartment. It was just filled with lavish furniture you never bought. Like the Davenport sofa with matching end table and armchair that sat nicely with a red Persian rug underneath a dark brown almost black coffee table. The broken ceiling light being replaced with a large hanging oil lamp that lit up the room nicely with a matching standing lamp on one of the end tables. And of course lets not forget the dark oak roll top desk and the matching colored chair sitting with it. How in the hell did they get here?

You looked into the kitchen. Sure enough the old dinning table and chairs along with the fridge and stove had been replaced as well. The fridge was larger and had a ice box on the bottom where the stove was just a newer model. What caught your attention the most though was the dinning room set. Again with the dark color was a large dinning room table with six chairs. The head and end chairs having the armrests. Then there was the china cabinet and side board. Both were made with the same wood and already had pretty looking dishes set inside from where you could see.

"Ya like it sweetheart?" Sans voice asked from behind you causing you to jump.

Turning around you looked up at him as he took a drag from his cherry smelling cigar. Shock was clearly written on your face at finding him there. Shouldn't he have been at his soulmates place? That's where you had thought he should have been right? Why was he here and why was all this stuff here as well? You opened your mouth before closing it to look back at the furniture. "Why? W-where did all this come from?" You asked, your hand coming up to grip the fabric of your dress above your chest.

Sans chuckled. "Well ya see ah felt kind'ah bad 'bout our dinner at Blue end'en like it did. So ah had a friend of mine help me out. Ah was nev'ah one for mak'en things match. Heh, Paps always hounded my ass on my clothes not match'en either. Plus ah didn't really know what ya girls like in ya houses either. 'nyways thought this would make it up ta ya. Got the whole house fixed up for ya."

"The whole house?" You asked feeling a pang in your chest rise from his words but you tried to ignore it as you noticed something. Looking around you felt that most of the things in here, including the minute decorations, were oddly familiar. Like they were plucked straight out of your journal. How though?

Looking back at Sans you got your answer when he smugly handed you the folded pieces of paper you had in your journal. A blush rising over your cheeks as you gently, and regretfully shakily, took them from between his fingers. Your blush darkened when you realized he had indeed gone through your journal to get these. Your heart sank at the idea of him reading it and learning the secrets that you hadn't spoken about yet to anyone but if he did he would have said something about it right? You looked at his still smug looking face. No. He didn't read it. He didn't know the dark things that had been written in there by you. You sighed in relief as he spoke.

"Ah couldn't find everything. Most of it isn't even in the same color though so ah hope that's alright. If ya want we could c-" Sans words stopped when he felt you crash your small body into his in a tight hug.

You didn't want to cry. Not in front of him at least. But you couldn't help it. Everything that had happened and then this? Sans didn't owe you anything! If at all you owed him. Owed him for his company and friendship. Owed him for his jokes. Owed him for the warm safe nights you had these past few weeks. Tears clouded your vision as you hid your face in his chest. Your body shaking as you tried to keep your sobs in.

You felt Sans chest bounce as he chuckled down at you. His hand petting the top of your head as he spoke. "So ah take it ya like it?"

You nodded against his ribs. You couldn't trust your voice. You were sure that it was going to crack if you spoke. Although you should feel happy right now at receiving such an amazing gift you honestly felt bad. He shouldn't be spending his money on you. Not now since he had found his soulmate. He should be spending his time and money on them and not you. Yet for some reason you didn't want him to leave. You didn't want him to go to someone else. Your hands on his jacket tightened as another pang stabbed at your chest. You were so selfish.

"Y-you won't forget about me when you leave, would you?" You grimaced for sure enough your voice did crack.

Sans hand that was petting your head stopped. At first you had thought you had upset him until you heard his joking tone and his petting continue. "Aw sweetheart, ya kicking me out already?"

Your head shot up with horror and shock. "No! N-no I don't." You quickly looked down to the floor when you heard the urgency in your own voice. Your emotions were getting the better of you. You needed to calm down. Needed to let him go. Just let him go. Your hands gripped onto him tighter.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

You shook your head. You couldn't look at him. Couldn't speak to him. You would break if you did. Wouldn't ever completely let him go if you did.

"Julia."

The sound of your name made you open your eyes but what you saw made your heart ache. Sans was kneeling on one leg in front of you. Even here he was still taller so he had to look down at you a bit but he could still see your face perfectly fine. The look of concern on his face made you break.

"I-I'm sorry. *hic* I h-heard you talking that day about... about finding your s-soulmate." You sobbed. You didn't look at him. Instead you closed your eyes as tight as you could hoping you would just disappear at that moment like Sans had the power to do. "I'm s-so happy *hic* for you, don't get me w-wrong. I j-just feel bad f-for keeping you away from them. Y-you didn't need to do this either. I don't d-deserve it. I didn't do anything to earn it."

You tried to pull your hands away so you could wipe your tears away only to have Sans grab them. You felt him switch both of your hands into one of his own so he could wipe your tears away with the other. Then you heard him chuckle. That made your brows knit together. Opening your eyes you looked up at him confused.

"I-its not funny Sans." You sniffed angrily but still allowed him to wipe another of your tears away.

Sans chuckled again. "It is cus my soulmate thinks that ah belong ta someone else."

"What do you mean?" What did he mean? He said it so weirdly like they were here with him. Which couldn't be true since he had said it himself that it wasn't you.

Sans sighed and before you had a chance to move he leaned down and kissed you so softly, even for him, on your lips. That caused you to flinch away.

"What are you doing?" You asked confused and slightly hurt that he would do something like that now.

" 'm kissing my soulmate." You heard Sans say like it was obvious. Leaning forward he kissed you again purring each word as he spoke. "My sweet little soulmate."

It finally clicked then. At hearing the sincerity in his words and the love he was trying to show you on his face made you finally put two and two together. Though instead of being happy it just made you even more sad. New tears pooled in your eyes as Sans brought you close to him so he could nuzzle the side of your face. You tugged on your hands telling him to let them go, which he did, only to wrap them around his neck so you could burrow your face in his shoulder.

"Sans?" You whispered knowing that he could still hear you. "Why didn't you tell her that I was your soulmate? Why would you hide me from her?"

Sans wrapped his arms around you. One wrapping around your back to brazenly run across your ass while the other caressed the back of your head bringing you as close to him as possible as he moved his face to your neck. His hot breath against your skin tickling you. "Cathy is a snitch. Ah pay her for information as well as many other people. She'll sell ya out for the right price 'n in my line of work that could be bad. Ah don't want ya ta get hurt."

You sighed finally calming down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down on you like I did." You explained holding back more emotions that wanted to resurface. You quickly forced them away. You had done enough crying in front of people in the last few days. You didn't need to burden them with more of your tears. "But when I heard you tell her that... the thought of you leaving me... it hurt... Oh Sans... It hurt so badly to hear you say it to her so bluntly. Then when I fell," Your arms around his neck tightened as you recalled how painful it was. " I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"Yeah, ya gave all of us a scare back there. Thought someth'en else might 'ave happened ta ya. Was one of the reasons why ah kept ya out of what ah do. Was trying ta keep ya safe, but even then ah almost lost ya." Sans stood up then taking you with him. The hand on your ass sliding down to hold your thighs as he picked you up.

You hummed in understanding as you laid your face on his shoulder watching as he took you over to sit the two of you down on the new couch. "Sans?" You asked looking at the throw pillow next to you. It was a nice deep red color with gorgeous embroidery you hadn't seen before.

Sans nuzzled into your hair again once he got you settled comfortably on him. "What is it?"

"Did... did Mrs. Maisel know about me being your soulmate?" You asked.

"Heh, yeah she did. Knew the moment she saw ya at her shop. Knew you were ours." He explained kissing the side of your face.

You picked your head off of his shoulder so that you could look at his face. "Ours? What do you mean by "ours"?"

Sans didn't answer you. Instead he distracted himself with your body. The way you were sitting on him had your dress rise to expose your lower thighs. His hands automatically going to them to feel the soft flesh against his phalanges. To say the least they felt just like you thought they would when you daydreamed him touching you in the bathroom but now was not the time for that. He was trying to distract you and you wanted answers.

"Sans~." You whined. Leaning away from him as he came close to kiss you again. When you didn't give him one he moved to your neck instead taking advantage of the opening. You shuddered when he nipped you above your collar bone before running his tongue over it soothing it immediately.

This was bad. You needed him to stop so you could get some answers. After hearing that there was a possibility of you going to be shared was said you definitely needed some. That wasn't something you could just say and move on like nothing happened like he was doing now.

"Sans I mean it. What did you mean by that?" You said more affirming this time backing up more and pushing his face away from your neck. Your hands staying over his sharp teeth. They were just as intimidating up close as you had thought but that didn't stop you from running your fingers over them slowly. When you saw his sockets begin to close and that rumble of a purr you knew you were losing him. "Sans tell me or I'm going to ask Mrs. Maisel."

Sans groaned then. He gave you a soft scowl as he took your hands off of his face and placed them back around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter Sans spills the beans on who your other soulmate is and you may or may not have a spaz attack at Maisel's afterwards. Oh and look there's a letter addressed to you! I wonder who sent it.


End file.
